Soul guide
by toma QED
Summary: “ AARGGH ! APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT, KOLONEEEEL !” “tenang, Hawkeye… tenang !” “POKOKNYA ANDA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KARENA MELIBATKAN SAYA DALAM KEJADIAN GILA INI !”...baca aja..
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Guide**_

_**Chapter one- the horrendous hide and seek**_

" AARGGH ! APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT, KOLONEEEEL !" teriak Lieutenant Hawkeye padanya, seraya mencari senapan di kantung bajunya, namun sayang sekali tidak menemukannya. Roy menarik nafas lega, menyadari dirinya yang tidak setelaten Lieutenantnya yang selalu membawa senapan ke mana-mana.

"tenang, Hawkeye… tenang !" ujarnya buru-buru sebelum Lieutenantnya ngamuk lagi. "sekarang, hitung satu…. Dua… tiga… empat… lima….Bagaimana, sudah lebih enak ?"

"APANYA YANG LEBIH ENAK, SIR ?" teriaknya lagi, dan Roy perlu menutup erat-erat kedua lubang pendengarannya karena ia masih sayang pada gendang telinganya. "ANDA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KARENA MELIBATKAN SAYA DALAM KEJADIAN GILA INI !"

"iya..iya… nanti kupikirkan…"

Ahhh… berisik sekali kedua orang ini. Pagi-pagi saja sudah terjadi keributan hebat di kantornya. Hm ? Binggung ? uups ! aku belum memberitahu awalnya, ya…. Sebenarnya sih kejadian ini hanya diawali dari…. Sebuah kecelakaan kecil Roy dan berdampak amat besar bagi keduanya….

Begini ceritanya..

---

Pagi-pagi itu Roy Mustang sambil menguap lebar-lebar seperti anak kuda nil, berjalan dengan enggannya ke kantornya. Dilihatnya di atas meja, terpampang paperwork bertumpuk nan indah yang melihatnya saja membuatnya lebih baik mati daripada mengerjakan itu semua. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantor. Semua orang sudah datang, kecuali dirinya yang lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi terlambat ke kantor. _Ini gara-gara kencanku semalam.._ begitu selalu caranya mengelak dari protes-protes bawahannya, dan justru itu membuat mereka bukannya menerima alasannya, malah membuat iri saja.

Setelah mengamati semua orang yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ia memberikan sebuah _selamat pagi_ cepat pada semua orang. Ya… dimulailah hari-hari dan jam-jam beTe Roy Mustang…

Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan waktu mudanya dihabiskan hanya di depan paperwork dan mengurusi kasus-kasus yang membuatnya naik menjadi fuhrer. Memang sih… ia ingin sekali menjadi fuhrer, dan sebenarnya ia juga menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis yang berbeda setiap malamnya (baca : player !) dan juga minum minuman keras di bar kalau sedang stress (biasanya ia akan menyuruh Hughes – ia belum mati dan tidak akan mati, lho ! – atau Havoc, dan bawahan lainnya untuk menemaninya)

Bukan begitu. Ia ingin hiburan yang lebih di military. Menurut lelaki itu, kantor ini sudah terlalu suram… membosankan…. Seperti kuburan ! Satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan di military ialah mengejek tinggi fullmetal, itu pun kalau dia ada di East untuk menyerahkan laporan. Kalau tidak ada ? kembalilah ia menjadi salah satu hantu di kuburan yang sunyi senyap ini... dan, fullmetal kebetulan sedang pergi dalam mission yang diberikannya. Sial ! bosaaan !

"aah.. benar. Semuanya, berkumpul di depan mejaku, sekarang juga !"

"buat apa, sih colonel ? Kerjaanku masih banyak nih…" keluh Havoc, sambil berjalan ke mejanya. Beberapa yang lain juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama… tapi tidak berani menentang, mengingat bahwa ia adalah atasan mereka.

"Begini, semuanya. Aku mau kalian mengikuti perintahku…" sengiran di wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kalau ia punya ide gila, atau otakknya itu sedang mengatur naskah untuk menjerumuskan mereka. "kalian… harus ikut main petak umpet di sini- SEKARANG !"

…. Ziiinnngggg.

Satu detik….dua detik… tidak ada tanggapan.

"BAGAIMANA BISA BEGITU KOLONELLL ?" teriak semuanya setelah beberapa saat, menyadari apa yang diperintahkan pada mereka. "KAMI KAN BUKAN ANAK KECIL !"

Roy hanya tersenyum, sambil berputar-putar di kursinya. "Ya.. aku tahu. Lagi pula ini kan buat kalian juga. Aku tahu kalian semua sudah stress dengan seluruh pekerjaan yang banyak ini… makanya untuk itu, kita main petak umpet dan setelah itu kita bekerja lagi dengan tenaga yang baru !"

Seorang pernah berkata bahwa untuk meyakinkan orang lain berbuat hal yang kau inginkan, yang jelek sekalipun, bicaralah dengan cepat, nada yang meyakinkan, berilah alasan yang _logis_ -dalam opinimu-, dan tirulah cara penjual yang ada di Tv itu.

"itu bukan alasan yang baik, sir.. anda tidak akan pernah mungkin (double underline malahan ) membuat orang percaya dengan cara seperti itu !" bantah lieutenantnya. "sungguh.. anda perlu banyak belajar untuk berbohong dan meyakinkan orang. Alasan itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan sekali, sir."

"aaah.. Hawkeye, buang sifatmu yang terlalu serius itu ! hidup hanya sekali, dan kita harus have fun ! lagipula… " kembali ia menyengir. "sebagai atasan kalian, aku memerintahkan semuanya untuk ikut bermain…"

Dengan berat hati, dan mau tidak mau membuang segala harga diri seluruh bawahan Roy ikut main petak umpet (sungguh kekanak-kanakan memang…) Mereka mentukan dengan hom-pim-pah, dan Havoc kalah, sehingga dia yang harus menghitung sampai seratus.

"Gila, ah ! sampai seratus ! Jangkauannya di seluruh kantor di East HQ ini ! Kapan menangnya ?" Havoc menggerutu sambil bersiap-siap menyilangkan tangannya sambil menutup matanya, berbalik menghadap tembok dan mulai menghitung. _Satu… dua…tiga.._

Semua lari. Roy mulai merasakan ketegangan yang lama ia tidak rasakan. Menyenangkan sekali bisa berlari-larian di HQ walau hal ini menarik perhatian orang banyak. Setidaknya ia bisa keluar dari boredom yang sudah mengekangnya dari zaman Amestris belum ditemukan.

Roy berlari ke arah kantin, hendak bersembunyi di dalam oven, tapi fuerry sudah ada duluan di sana. Lagipula badannya yang seperti itu tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan fuerry yang kecil sehingga lebih leluasa di dalam oven. _Baiklah.. lagipula bersembunyi dalam oven bukan ide yang baik…._ Ia mencari lagi tepat persembunyian yang baik – ruang ganti pria ! Dengan semangat ia berlari ke ruang ganti, namun di saat ia membuka hendak membuka pintu loker, ia melihat Farman yang bersembunyi di sana.

"Farman di situ, ya ?" tanyanya dari luar, tidak yakin itu Farman atau bukan. Tapi ia cukup yakin dari postur tubuh yang cocok hanya Farman yang muat masuk dalam lemari, berhubung Brenda yang tidak mungkin, dan Hawkeye yang pasti tidak mungkin pula di ruang ganti pria.

Lelaki itu perlahan membuka pintu loker, tangannya tegap disamping seperti mumi "aah ! ternyata colonel ! Kukira aku sudah ketahuan…"

_Loker.. bukan tempat yang baik pula…_ Roy berlari lagi ke taman, dan menemukan Brenda yang bersembunyi diatas pohon. Di mana ia akan bersembunyi sekarang ? Sebentar lagi pasti Havoc selesai menghitung ! teriak batinnya. Kalau tahu begini – di setiap tempat yang dikunjunginya, di situ bawahnnya berada- lebih baik tadi ia yang menghitung saja ! Pasti dijamin 100 persen menang !

Roy tidak mau kalah. Ia masuk lagi ke gedung, berlari di Hall sambil mencari tempat bersembunyi yang bagus. Dalam tong sampah ? dibalik kotak telepon ? tidak ! Ia berlari terus dan sampai di belokan…

BRRRRAKK !

Bunyi jatuh dua benda keras sekali ke tanah. Tidak jelas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mari kita putar ulang dan perlambat. Roy mustang –dengan slow motion- berlari hendak berbelok, dan dari arah sebaliknya, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Riza Hawkeye. Roy yang terbiasa berperang mengira itu adalah musuh… dan… yap ! hanya dalam sepersejuta detik ia tahu ia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Dalam seperseribu detik kemudian, ia dengan cepat mengambil apa saja yang ada di dekatnya untuk membuat lingkaran transmutasi, namun terlambat, keduanya berlari terlalu cepat dan….

Keduanya tertabrak dengan kencang, keduanya terpelanting jauh dalam radius 5 meter.

Roy mustang terdiam. Auuu.. kepalanya sakit sekali. Bisa-bisanya ia terlalu ceroboh saking semangatnya berlari…. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan adanya benjol yang lebih besar dari telur unta yang akan menghiasi kepalanya.

Riza Hawkeye yang tadi juga terjatuh mengusap-usapkan jidatnya yang terasa merah dan sakit. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya, lalu hendak berlari lagi mencari tempat persembunyian, ketika detik itu baru ia sadar siapa yang ia tabrak.

"maaf colonel ! tadi sungguh, saya tidak melihat !"

"tidak apa-apa lieutenant ! toh sama-sama kita belum dapat tempat bersembunyi…." Roy berbicara tetap dalam Coolnya. Ia juga mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang kotor itu… baru ia sadari sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi…

"LHO !" teriak Riza. "itu kan badanku !"

"LHO !" teriak Roy. "itu kan badanku !"

"KOQ BISA SIH !" keduanya berteriak bersamaan dalam suatu paduan suara melengking yang mengkagetkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Keduanya baru sadar, lalu meminta maaf pada mereka dan cepat-cepat ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Sir ! itu badanku !" teriak Riza. Ia baru sadar suaranya jadi lebih berat. Postur tubuhnya rata, tegap, ia lebih tinggi satu kepala dari tinggi normalnya, dan yang paling penting.. rasanya ia lebih gendut dari seharusnya !

"itu juga badanku, Lieutenant !" balasnya lagi sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya yang tadinya macho, disenangi para gadis, sekarang tubuhnya jadi berbodi indah dan disenangi para pria… Gleg ! apa enaknya disenangi oleh orang sesama jenis… itu sih yang gak normal yang seneng atuuh !

Roy dan Riza terdiam, memikirkan kira-kira penyebabnya... dan…. TINGG !

"Jangan-jangan waktu tadi kita tertabrak !" teriak keduanya bersamaan lagi.

"benar ! banyak cerita di komik yang suka memberitahu kalau dua orang tertabrak, biasanya jiwa mereka suka tertukar seperti ini… !" Riza mulai ketakutan. Masak ia harus hidup membujang sebagai Roy Mustang, sih ! Belum lagi kemana-mana pasti ia harus tebar pesona, dan gadis-gadis datang mengajaknya kencan.. dan aiiih ! amit-amit mikirinnya ! Pokoknya ia harus kembali ke semula.

"bukan, Lieutenant… itu hanya cerita di komik saja…" Roy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka kalau Lieutenantnya rupanya mudah sekali terpedaya komik… sebentar… mengingat-ingat soal itu…"AAHHH IYA ! tadi aku sempat buat lingkaran transmutasi karena terbiasa di perang dan.. uh… eh.." Roy bingung, sehingga jadi salah tingkah. Sepertinya kali ini 90 persennya ialah kesalahannya, dan 10 persen keselahan Riza untuk berlari kencang di arah sebaliknya. Siapa kira ada orang lain yang juga belum dapat tempat bersembunyi, kan ?

" AARGGH ! APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT, KOLONEEEEL !" teriak Riza, yang membawa kita ke awal cerita semula. "pokoknya anda harus mengembalikan saya seperti semula ! saya gak mau tahu ! TITIK !"

Roy hendak membuka mulutnya lagi, ketika Havoc menangkap mereka berdua. "Katanya mau main, colonel ? bukannya bersembunyi…"

"siapa yang tadi mengajak main ?" ucap Riza ketus, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah Colonel Roy Mustang. Havoc hendak bertanya, namun telah disela Roy (dalam bentuk Riza) duluan. "AHEM ! benar, colonel. Tadi kan anda yang mengajak main… sekarang malah anda tidak bersembunyi… bagaimana sih anda ? sudah, cepat selesaikan paperwork anda sekarang juga ! Havoc, panggil anggota lainnya dengan radio dan suruh mereka balik ke kantor !"

"si..siap Ma'am !" tentu saja dalam hati Havoc menggerutu. Tapi siapa lagi sih yang mau membantah Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Mau mati, ya ? Havoc berjalan dengan kesal ke ruang broadcasting, sementara Roy tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Asyik juga jadi Lieutenant Hawkeye, apa lagi melihat wajah gondok Riza sebagai dirinya yang ia maki habis-habisan untuk mengerjakan paperwork, lalu menyalahkannya yang mengajak main. _Hehehe… kehidupan di kantor akan semakin menyenangkan… asyikk !_

---

a/n : Bagaimana ? suka ? lucu ? cute ? – jawab iya, kalau tidak akan ditembak riza, dibakar Roy, digigit Black Hayate, dilempar kunci Inggris Winry, disambit automail Ed, dicakar kucing Al, dipotong pedang Bradley, um… diapain lagi, ya ? Lol. becanda kok…-aku janji, chapter-chapter berikutnya bakal lebih kocak dari chapter ini (berhubung mereka ada di badan lain-lain, aku enak, nih _menyiksa _keduanya. Roy : "SADISSS !" Riza :"Biar saya yang tangani, sir.." – DOR !DOR ! DOr! Toma Q.E.D. - rest in horrified.. -.-!)

kayaknya di cerita kali ini unsur romancenya cuma sedikit. Tapi yang pasti _HARUS_ ada… dan pasti Royai… tenang aja. Aku enggak bakal lupa kok. Lucu, jayus, beTe-in, biasa aja, apaan nih cerita, bosen, semuanya uneq-uneq, tinggal pencet dibawah, Reviews, ok, ketik deehh ! diterima dengan lapang dada !

TQED


	2. Chapter 2

_Riza (Roy) artinya riza dalam bentuk roy_

_Roy (riza) artinya Roy dalam bentuk Riza_

_Clear ! oke… ke cerita…_

_**Soul Guide**_

**_Chapter 2 – Bad Office Day_**

Jiwa Roy mustang dalam tubuh Riza Hawkeye. Jiwa Riza Hawkeye dalam tubuh Roy Mustang…..HAL INI JELAS-JELAS TIDAK LOGGIISS ! Bagaimana mungkin sih ! Pasti ada kesalahan. Mari kita check lagi kalimat itu. Roy mustang.. sebagai Riza Hawkeye… Beruntung ! karena dengan puas ia bisa memaki Riza Hawkeye sebagai colonelnya. Riza Hawkeye…. Sebagai Roy Mustang. RUGII ! Apa pernah ada orang bilang untung menjadi Roy mustang ? Bagi Riza, imagenya sudah turun jauh sebagai Colonelnya yang pemalas. Ya. Kejadian main petak umpet tadi memang tidak dapat dilupakan… tapi beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing tentang pekerjaan yang menunggu di depan mereka.

Keajaiban.

Colonel Roy Mustang, dengan tenangnya mengerjakan papperworknya, tanpa tertidur, main-main…. HEBAT !

Dan…. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, tertidur lelap di kantor, sambil bermalas-malasan mengerjakan paperwork…

Hebat juga ! kejadian jarang yang hanya akan terjadi dalam berjuta-juta tahun sekali.

"CEPAT SELESAIKAN PEKERJAAN ANDA, SIRR !" teriak Riza dalam bentuk Colonel Mustang, pada penampakan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya berisi jiwa Roy.

Fuerry, Brenda, Havoc dan Farman cepat-cepat ngumpul di pojok sambil berdiskusi hal ini pelan-pelan.

"dengar yang tadi Colonel katakan ?"

"dengar.. dengar ! Tumben Lieutenant hawkeye jadi pemalas seperti itu ! Lagipula sejak kapan Colonel memanggilnya _sir ?"_

"aneehh…. Jangan-jangan Lieutenant Hawkeye dan Colonel Mustang yang asli di culik alien. Trus yang disini adalah alien lainnya yang mau mengambil alih kekuasaan di East city !" ujar Fuerry sambil bergidik ngeri. "lalu… nanti kalau kita lengah, bisa-bisa kita juga diculik dan alien lain yang menggantikan kita…"

"jangan-jangan kau aliennya, lagi…"

"aaa ! bukan ! bukan ! " tangisnya. "sumpah ! aku bukan aliennya !"

"iya..iya…." Havoc memajukan kepalanya ke tengah supaya laiinnya bisa mendengar suaranya lebih jelas. "pokoknya mulai sekarang kita punya tugas untuk menginvestigasi mereka ! jangan sampai lengah ! Kalau benar mereka makhluk lain, nanti kita harus cari cara untuk mengembalikan Colonel dan Lieutenant yang asli !"

"yup !yup !setuju"

"kalian !" teriak riza (Roy) pada mereka yang sedang ngumpul-ngumpul di pojok itu. "Cepat kembali bekerja lagi ! kalau tidak, tidak ada satu pun di ruangan ini yang boleh keluar makan siang !"

"AAA ! iya…iya.. sir !" teriak mereka semua gugup, cepat-cepat berlari ke tempat duduk mereka yang semula.

"_psst.. benar kan. Itu sama sekali bukan colonel yang pemalas ! rupanya aliennya tidak pandai menyamar !" _bisik Brenda pada Havoc yang ada di seberangnya dengan menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya. _"dia pasti palsu !"_

"_ya sudah… kita akan mulai menguntit mereka…"_

"_APA !"_

"_kita..akan… menguntit… mereka…"_

"_APA ?"_

"_KITA… AKAN… MENGUNTIT…MEREKA !" _havoc berteriak sudah tidak sabar lagi pada pendengaran Brenda yang payah. Masak ia tidak bisa menangkap gerakan mulutnya dan bisikannya yang sudah cukup jelas itu !

"menguntit siapa ?" tanya Riza (Roy) sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari paperwork yang dikerjakannya.

"ti..tidak, sir ! ugh… me…menguntit…me..menguntit..." keringat Havoc dan Brenda bercucuran lebat. Bagaimana ini kalau alien itu tahu tentang rencana mereka, lalu mereka menangkap dirinya satu persatu ! "…duh… menguntit… MAYOR ARMSTRONG ! ya ! benar ! baru saja kami membuat Armstrong's fans club. Jadi kami perlu foto-foto beserta data-data pribadinya, kegiatan setiap harinya dan lain-lain. Ha-ha-ha…" _bagus ! kebohongan terjelek yang pernah kukatakan… sumpah, Tuhan.. aku masih mau hidup ! aku gak mau ditangkap alien dan dibawa ke marss ! aku masih mau cari cewwweeeek !_

"tak kusangka…. Selera kalian begitu buruk… ya sudah. Good luck"

_Aiiih ! Alien yang betul-betul amat sangat begooo ! Ternyata dia percaya ! BANZAI ! aku masih bisa hidup !_

Selebihnya sisa waktu sebelum istirahat diisi dengan percakapan-percakapan bibir antara bawahan-bawahan yang merencanakan misi spying mereka, roy (Riza) yang malas-malasan sambil tidur, dan Riza (Roy) yang geregetan melihat Roy yang bodoh sekali berakting !

_KKKKRRRINNGG_

"ISTIRAHAAT !"

Brenda mengkodekan kawan-kawannya untuk berkumpul di kantin, sepertinya membicarakan misi mereka. Roy (riza) langsung hendak melompat dari kantor ketika mendengar bel, namun dihadang oleh Riza.

"colonel ! anda ini bodoh atau apa, sih ! seharusnya anda berakting seolah-olah menjadi saya ! bukan bermalas-malasan seperti itu ! sekarang para bawahan jadi curiga pada kita, kan !"

Roy bukannya merasa kecut, malah menyengir, walau facenya tidak cocok karena jarang sekali melihat Riza menyengir. "heh.. jadi kau percaya soal Armstrong Fans Club itu ?"

"Tidak, lah. Sir ! mana mungkin ! sekarang, pikirkan cara untuk kembali seperti semula lagi ! mumpung ada waktu istirahat satu setengah jam ! Lagipula anda juga tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan itu sama sekali… bagaimana, sih…"

"Hawkeye…Hawkeye… Kau juga tidak perlu menandatangani kertas-kertasku…" ujarnya santai lagi. "kertas itu seharusnya aku yang tanda tangan….bukan kau. Jadi buat apa aku kerja dan menandatangani kertasmu ?"

SIAL ! baru dia ingat, dari tadi ia menandatangani kertas yang seharusnya ditandatangani atas nama "colonel Roy Mustang". Pantas saja ia sempat melihat Colonelnya tersenyum senyum melihatnya mengerjakan SEMUA tugasnya dengan rajin. Bagus ! sekarang tugasnya double ! setelah menyelesaikan tugas Mustang, sekarang tugasnya sendiri yang tidak ia kerjakan…. PERFECT !

Riza hanya memberikan tampang kesal pada roy, lalu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan paperworknya dan punya colonelnya. Roy hanya mengangkat bahunya, seoalah tidak berbuat salah apa pun. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar.

"oh, hawkeye" Panggilnya sambil berhenti di pintu sejenak sebelum keluar. "mau kutraktir apa ?"

"Hm… cheese burger satu saja. Saya terlalu neg untuk makan setelah seluruh kejadian ini…"

"_Jawaban yang dingin sekali."_ pikir Roy. _"Memang sih, itu semua salahku… tapi setidaknya 10 persennya salah dia, kan… tadi kita sudah buat perhitungan…"_

Riza tersenyum sambil mengerjakan paperworknya. Padalah tadi dia tidak berniat mengatakan itu…. Melihat wajah Roy yang bersalah merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. 15 menit kemudian, ia melihat Colonelnya masuk ke kantor lagi, dengan membawa banyak kantong plastic putih di tangannya.

"ini pesananmu…" katanya seraya menyerahkan burger yang dipesannya. "seluruh tagihan kuminta dibayar atas nama Riza Hawkeye…."

Gebrak meja. "APAAA !"

"tidak… bercanda."

Riza tenang kembali, lalu perlahan mengambil Burgernya dan memakannya sambil mengerjakan paperworknya. Dari sudut pandangannya, terlihat Roy Mustang dalam bentuk dirinya yang sedang asyik menikmati kue-kue manis dan ia terlihat bahagia sekali makan itu semua.

"sir… anda.. mau makan semua cake yang anda beli ?"

"yup ! mumpung dalam bentuk wanita, aku bisa makan cake seenak ini sepuas mungkin…" Pria itu lalu memasukkan sesendok strawberry short cake yang dipesannya. "sebagai lelaki, sungguh hal yang memalukan kalau makan makanan manis seperti ini…tapi sekarang, aku bebas ! " lalu ia membuat tampang _awww enak sekali kue ini_ sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasakan manisnya kue di lidahnya.

Riza tertawa kecil. Baru ia sadar. Ia hidup sebagai wanita. Bebas makan makanan manis sesuka dirinya. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak pernah menikmati karunia itu. ya ? diam-diam dalam hatinya, justru ia pernah berpikir kalau lebih baik ia dilahirkan sebagai anak laki-laki… dengan kekuatan fisik yang lebih besar darinya. Melihat wajah colonelnya yang sedang makan ini, tiba-tiba membuatnya bersyukur kalau ia dilahirkan sebagai perempuan…. Tunggu. Oke, ia bersyukur… tapi setidaknya kalau begitu ia harus kembali lagi ke Riza Hawkeye sebelumnya dong! Bukan ke badan Roy Mustang !

Roy mustang memasukan potongan kue lainnya ke dalam mulutnya. "bener-bener Lieutenant ! beruntung sekali kamu yang bisa makan kue seenak ini setiap hari !"

"Itu tidak benar, sir. Kue mengandung banyak lemak. Wanita pun kadang sungkan memakannya…"

Tunggu sebentar…. "SIRRR ! JANGAN MAKAN KUE ITU LAGIII !" teriaknya memerintah, lalu segera berlari menghentikan Roy memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Hawkeye ?"

"i..itu kan badan saya…. Dan…ugh…" uh..oh.. mukanya memerah, tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

Roy yang melihat perubahan ekspresinya mulai tersadar akan fakta yang ada. Mulailah otak usilnya berjalan. "oooh… Lieutenant.. pantas saja saya heran kenapa badan anda begitu slim… diet, ya ? Mmm ? Mmm ?" ejeknya lagi lalu memasukkan cheese cake utuh-utuh ke dalam mulutnya ketika Riza lengah, lalu membuat ejekan seperti _hhmmmm enaaak !_

_Sialan ! _batin Riza. _Susah-susah setiap hari aku menahan keinginan untuk makan kue yang enak untuk mendapat timbangan yang konstan, malah dia yang merusak beratku ! kurang ajarrr !_

"hehehe.. enak loh, Hawkeye.. mau ?" tawarnya, sambil memasukkan potongan kue lainnya lagi. Riza geram. Ia kesal, dan berubah jadi Riza Hawkeye yang brutal….

---

Bel istirahat sudah selesai keempat orang lainnya kembali lagi ke kantor. Satu pemandangan aneh yang mereka lihat. Mulut Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, disolatip dengan flakban, badannya diikat ke kursi, tangannya hanya diberi sisa sedikit untuk mengerjakan paperwork. Mulutnya masih cemongan dengan kue-kue yang masih menempel. Di sampingnya, Colonel Roy Mustang, terlihat puas. Flakban di tangan kanan, Tali di tangan kirinya.

"_SYUKURLAAH ! LIEUTENANT RIZA HAWKEYE YANG ASLI SUDAH KEMBALIII ! TINGGAL COLONEL MUSTANG SAJAA !" _teriak batin keempat orang itu.

tunggu. Melihat keadaan aneh Lieutenant Hawkeye yang mereka pikir sudah kembali itu…

_MAMAA ! AKU TIDAK MAU DITANGKAP OLEH ALIEN ITU DAN DI SIKSA SEPERTI DIAAA !_

_­_bodoh sekali keempat orang itu… -.- !

_**TBC**_

sepintas chapter 3…

roy : "hm… sudah sore. Aku harus mandi dulu…"

riza: "Siirrr ! jangan pernah buka baju anda ! pokoknya anda tidak perlu mandi sekalian ! saya gak mau tahu !"

Roy : "aah… benar, Riza… aku belum tahu ukuranmu berapa…."

Riza : "aaaaaaa !"

--

a/n : hehe.. yup ! kira-kira begitu yang aku mau buat di chapter 3 dengan setting mereka pulang ke rumah.. ditunggu reviewsnya ! kalo gak banyak reviewsnya, males kulanjutin… habis kadang bingung juga mau buat gimana… lucu ga.. seru ga… yang lebih penting, ada yang baca, ga…dll deh. o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul Guide**_

**_Chapter 3 – Hawkeye's Revenge & Chaotic home-part a_**

Roy Mustang (riza) mulai memutar otaknya. Ini tidak dapat dijelaskan dalam alchemy ! berarti hal ini tidak nyata dan tidak perlu ia percayai, kan.. ingat, alchemist tidak percaya akan hal atau kejadian yang eksistensinya dipertanyakan, tidak nyata, atau tidak dapat diselidiki dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

Yap. Tenang saja… ini hanya mimpi dan keesokannya ia akan bangun...

BUKAAN! Ini betulan. Jiwanya dan Jiwa Lieutenantnya tertukar gara-gara benturan yang amat keras. Kalau dipikir-pikir ulang, sekarang kesalahannya sekarang menjadi 94,5 persennya dan Hawkeye tinggal 5,5 persen saja. Ingat, siapa yang mengajak main petak umpet ? Dia, kan. Berarti, sekarang bebannya nambah lagi…

"Lieutenant.. ada masalah ?" Riza sudah mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin untuk mengingatkan Roy agar kembali ke pekerjaannya. Tapi tangannya terasa gatal untuk mencabut senjata. Sayang, hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia dalam wujud roy mustang, tidak pernah mencabut senjatanya, menembaki Lieutenantnya yang seharusnya amat rajin dan cemerlang saat bekerja. "sepertinya anda kurang sehat ?"

Penekanan dalam kata _sehat_ sudah dibuat sejelas mungkin, menandakan bahwa Roy harus segera bekerja, dan untunglah orang ini mulai connect, sehingga ia meminta maaf, dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Havoc." Panggil Riza (roy). "pulang nanti kau ada janji kencan ?"

"aah.. sir. Saya tahu anda nanti ada kencan dengan gadis di toko bunga itu, kan ? udah, deh, sir ! saya juga udah bosen karena setiap kali target saya dimakan anda duluan…" kata-katanya memang terlihat pasrah dan mengalah, tapi sebenarnya dari tampang kesalnya saja sudah terlihat kalau Havoc masih belum menyerah, hanya saja sudah mengalami terlalu banyak kekalahan sehingga apa bedanya kalah dengan mengalah !

Riza memainkan senyumnya, senyum biasa yang digunakan Roy Mustang ketika idenya berjalan di saraf pusatnya. "begini… aku… ingin menyelesaikan paperworkku… jadi maukah kau saja yang keluar bareng dia ?"

"_Colonel menawarkan cewekknya dan bilang mau menyelesaikan paperwork ? MUSTAHIL !" _

"cepat… mau tidak ? atau, kau saja, Fuerry ?"

"eeh ! iya…iya…! Mau, mau sir !" Havoc buru-buru menjawab agar tidak diserobot Fuerry. "makasiiih sirr !"

Riza tersenyum lagi. Dengan wujud Roy, dia bisa berbuat baik pada orang lain, kan… jadi mak comblang untuk teman-temannya yang pacar-pacar mereka diambil Colonel… Dari sudut pandangannya, Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah kesal kolonelnya (Riza) yang mau tidak mau mengerjakan paperwork dan mengingat kencannya yang sudah pasti cancel untuk malam itu.

---

Semua officer sudah pulang. Havoclah yang pertama kali pulang, buru-buru keluar sambil melompat-lompat dan menggumamkan lagu tak jelas karangannya sendiri, lalu berlari ke arah toko bunga. Kemudian, disusul Fuerry, Brenda, dan terakhir Falman. Sisa kedua orang ini, tenggelam dalam kesunyian di kantor, dengan beberapa alunan gesekan pensil yang menyerupai gesekan _Stradivarius_ di telinga mereka.

"Sir... anda sudah selesai menemukan caranya ?" Riza bertanya, sepenuhnya berharap colonelnya menjawab iya. "saya sudah mentolerasi untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas anda yang tertumpuk untuk hari ini, kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, kemarin punya kemarin, hingga dua minggu yang lalu !"

Roy menyeringai kembali. "kalau belum, aku tidak akan menjadi state alchemist, Lieutenant !" Lalu lelaki itu mengambil kapur, dan menggambar lingkaran besar di kantor itu. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya, lalu memukulnya ke dalam lingkaran itu.

BZZAAARRR

Cahaya putih terang melingkupi ruangan itu. riza merasakan dirinya seperti ditarik oleh sebuah kekuatan lain, dan ia merasakan jiwanya dirampas begitu saja… setelah itu… tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang ia rasakan.

Cahaya putih itu meredup, menyisakan dua orang officer yang terjatuh di tengah lingkaran itu.

"ba…bagaimana ?" tanya roy perlahan, kecapekan setelah melakukan transmutasi berdasarkan tulisan yang baru saja ia buat. "ki..kita sudah kembali ?"

Roy berlari mencari cermin, lalu bersorak kegirangan. "YYYEESS !"

Hati Riza berdegup kencang. Entah ini perasaan tegang kembali melihat tubuhnya yang balik ke dirinya sendiri, atau karena saking senangnya juga. Ia mengambil cermin, tangganya bergetar ketika melihat wajah yang terpantulkan di depannya.

"APANYA YANG YES, SIR !" teriaknya. "ini mah sama aja !"

"karena itu, yes !" ia menyeringai lebar. "aku yang hebat ini saja tidak bisa melakukan transmutasi itu… berarti kita harus menunggu sampai fullmetal pulang…. Dan… aku bisa makan kue sepuasnya di rumah ! YEESSSS !"

Riza kesal, dan mengutuk dalam hatinya. Pokoknya ia akan melakukan pembalasan dendam untuk roy yang telah menggunakan badannya seenak saja supaya bisa makan kue-kue manis. "hm…bicara soal rumah, sepertinya sudah sore… lebih baik kita pulang saja…"

"aku pulang ke rumahku, atau kau pulang ke rumahmu. Atau kau pulang ke rumahku, atau aku pulang ke rumahmu ?"

"bisakah anda memakai bahasa yang lebih mudah, sir ?" tanyanya kesal sambil mengambil coat Roy dan memakainya. Dulu ketika ia memakainya, coat itu kebesaran sekali. Sekarang, ia merasa tubuhnya yang menjadi seperti raksasa…"dan, lebih baik anda pulang ke rumah anda pulang ke rumah anda sendiri saja.. saya tidak mau anda mengacak-acak rumah saya dan mencari-cari tahu hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda."

"aah.. jangan begitu, donk ! memangnya aku ini bertampang sebagai penguntit yang akan mengacak-acak lemari pakaianmu ?" tampangnya itu… membuat Riza merasa muak, apalagi Roy mengenakan wajahnya. Ia bersumpah, seluruh hidupnya saja ia tidak pernah membuat tampang seperti itu !

"Keputusan saya sudah bulat, sir !" dengan begitu, diikuti oleh tampang Riza hawkeye, alias Roy Mustang yang lemas karena tujuan awalnya tidak tercapai.

---

"hey… pria itu manis sekali, ya ?" tanya seorang gadis bernama Grace pada Havoc.

"hm ? yang mana ? pasti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan dan ketampananku, kan ?"

Gadis itu mengambil tangan Havoc, lalu mendekatkannya ke arahnya supaya bisa melihat jelas pria yang ia tunjuk, yang sedang berjalan ke arah apartemen. "yang itu…. sepertinya dia seorang military officer ?"

COLONEL MUSTANG !

"aah….mana ? tidak ada.. itu hanya ilusimu saja, ketika melihat diriku yang tampan ini…" ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu, agar ending yang ia harapkan tidak berakhir tragis dengan pilihan : a) gadis itu malah jatuh cinta pada colonel. B) sepanjang kencan topic pembicaraannya hanya colonel. C) pada akhirnya gadis itu akan bilang _maaf… tadinya sih kau tipeku… tapi gara-gara melihat orang itu, kau jadi bukan tipeku lagi… sekali lagi, maaf…_

Tidaaak ! Colonel sialan ! jangan-jangan ia memang sudah merencanakan hal ini dari tadi-tadi untuk menyakiti hatiku ? aaahh… kurang ajar ! heey… tunggu sebentar… ada yang aneh di sini…..

Tadi itu, benar kan Colonel Roy mustang ? Lalu ngapain dia masuk ke apartemen… Lt. Hawkeye ?

Blushed ! muka Havoc tiba-tiba memerah dan hidungnya berdarah hebat. Ia cepat-cepat minta izin pada Grace, lalu berlari menyusul Colonel yang baru dilihatnya itu.

"MUSTAANNNGG TAAAISSAAA !"

… tidak ada jawaban.

"hooy ! Mustang Taisa !" teriaknya lagi ketika sudah dekat. "anda sedang ngapain anda di depan apartemen Lt. Hawkeye ?"'

"ah.. iya..iya.. kenapa, Havoc ?" riza baru sadar, kalau namanya sekarang jadi Colonel Roy Mustang, bukan lagi Riza hawkeye.

"kenapa anda ada di depan apartemen Lt. Hawkeye ?"

"ah… aku mengantarkan paperworkku yang katanya mau ia kerjakan. Tumben, Lieutenant hawkeye baik sekali, kan…" _waah.. Riza !hebat aktingmu bagus sekali…_

"iya…ya sudah. Saya mau bersenang-senang dulu…dan.." matanya sedikit mengancam, tapi tidak berani berlebihan karena itu superior officernya. "jangan pernah menampakkan diri di depan kita, ya ! Daagh !"

Riza memberikan seulas senyum di bibirnya, tak tahan melihat reaksi Roy nantinya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul Guide**_

_**Chapter 4 – Hawkeye's Revenge & Chaotic home-part b**_

"NGAPAIN KAMU DI SINI, HUH !" teriak seorang gadis nakal berkulit gelap pada Roy (Riza) ketika pria itu membukakan pintu ketika bel rumahnya sediri berbunyi. Ingat, RUMAHNYA.

"lha ? Ini kan rumahku…. Lupa, sweety ?" mulailah kebiasannya untuk flirting dengan setiap wanita yang ditemuinya.

Gadis itu malah memberikan tampang jijik padanya, dan menjauhkan dirinya. "iiih ! najong tau gak ! kamu tuh gak waras ! kok bisa-bisanya Mr. Roy mau sama kamu, ya ?"

Ah ! celaka ! dia lupa lagi, kalau sekarang ia berada dalam wujud Riza Hawkeye. Dan… memang sih, ia ingat, gadis ini adalah gadis yang ia ajak makan malam kira-kira… 2 bulan lalu. Ia terus berusaha mengejarnya, tapi selalu ditolak oleh dirinya. Sekarang, bisa-bisanya, dia- dalam wujud Riza Hawkeye- mengaku bahwa ini, yang adalah rumah Roy Mustang, adalah rumahnya – Riza Hawkeye-

Huh ! membingungkan, bukan ?

Tentu saja… bagaimana cara ia menjadi Riza Hawkeye sendiri saja sudah cukup membingungkan. Masakkah ia harus bermain-main lagi dengan kata-kata yang memusingkan itu. Simplenya saja. Gadis itu iri, riza berada di rumahnya dan mengaku sebagai pemilik rumah itu, padahal Riza yang saat itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Yap. Sederhana, tepat, cepat, akurat. Begitu pula dengan tamparan yang ia dapat beberapa saat setelah itu. Gadis itu meninggalkan rumahnya, dan berjalan ke luar. Roy memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah itu. _tangannya keras juga…_

Heey…. Bagaimana gadis itu tahu apartemenku ! aku belum pernah membawanya ke sini, kok…

Roy dibiarkan bingung, terhenyak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lalu ia mendengar adanya bunyi berisik di luar, seperti teriakan _"kyyaa..."_ etc.etc.

Setelah itu, terdengar ketokan pintu di rumahnya. Ia bergegas membuka pintu, mendapatkan dirinya, maksudnya Riza di depan pintu.

"habis ditampar, yaa ?" tanyanya main-main sambil mengeluarkan sengiran yang biasa _ia _keluarkan. Akh… menyebalkan sekali melihat dirinya sendiri tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak sadar, itu adalah sengiran yang biasa ia keluarkan.

(a/n : temanku yang baca cerita ini sebelom di post ke sini bilang : _"moral of the day : sayangilah dirimu sendiri dan kalau kamu jadi orang lain, pasti kamu sadar, bagaimana nyebelinnya dirimu itu…" _bwehehe..cocok banget buat Roy…)

"puas ?"

"hm..yup. Lumayan gara-gara menggunakan tubuhku seenak mungkin dengan makan kue sebanyak-banyaknya." Ia menjawab lagi, tersenyum misterius. Senyuman yang bahkan dirinya sendiri jarang keluarkan. _Ckreek….ckreekk…_ otak Roy berputar mengolah hal yang baru di dengarnya. Balas dendam…. Pipinya ditampar…. Riza sebagai roy. Dirinya sebagai cewek….hm….

"AAARRGH ! Jangan-jangan kau bilang padanya, _'maaf… aku sudah punya gadis lain di rumahkuu…kalau tidak percaya, datang saja ke rumahku di apartemen R nomor 31_' " ia menirukan gaya penjual obat yang suka muncul di radio itu, yang biasanya mengganggunya dengan sangat. "pasti ! pasti gara-gara itu ia datang ke rumah_ku_dan iri padaku ! lalu ia menamparku, kan !"

"yah… tepat sekali, _lieutenant"_

makin-makin ia kesal dengan kata lieutenant oleh Riza yang menahan tawanya itu. Kenapa sih kehidupannya sial begini ? ia merasa dirinya direndahkan. Jauuh… seakan dibuang ke dasar samudra atlantik, membeku di sana, lalu tertabrak kapal titanic, dan… the end…. Lalu ada deretan cast yang naik ke atas, dan lagu penutup.

Ya…Soul Guide tamat….

NOOOOO ! bukan begitu ! Ia HARUS kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak mau kehidupannya suram, selamanya menjadi Hawkeye ! tidak…ini tidak dapat dibiarkan… tapi apa salahnya untuk bersenang-senang sementara selama ia menjadi hawkeye, kan !

"sir… tadi sepertinya Havoc curiga ketika saya memasuki apartemen saya sendiri…jadi…ugh.."

ah…bahagianya hati Roy saat mendengar hal itu. "apa yang ingin kau katakan lieutenant ?"

"kau sudah tahu apa lanjutannya !" katanya setengah berteriak sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu. "pokoknya aku tidak mau dicap yang aneh-aneh ! Bukan memberi celah padamu, ya !"

"hehe… aku tahu…aku tahu…lagipula kalau aku tetap di sini, gadis-gadis lainnya juga pasti akan membuatku babak belur…"

AKhirnya terjadilah kesepakatan diantara mereka setelah diadakan rapat meja garis lurus (karena kalau banyak orang, rapat meja bundar, empat orang, menjadi rapat meja persegi, tiga orang, rapat meja segitiga, jadinya dua orang rapat meja garis lurus…) Roy akan tinggal di rumah Riza, berperan sebagai Riza Hawkeye, Riza akan tinggal di rumah Roy, berperan sebagai Roy Mustang.

Roy memandang sekelilingnya. Ia sama sekali belum pernah masuk ke apartemen Lieutenantnya ini. Mumpung tadi Riza sudah sampai ke rumahnya, makanya wanita itu hanya menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada dirinya dan tidak mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya.

Berkali-kali Roy berdecak kagum melihat kerapihan bawahannya dalam mengatur tata letak barang. Sebuah gonggonggan kecil menyentak pikirannya, Black Hayate. Yup. Makhluk kecil itu tidak lupa ia pertimbangkan pula sebagai salah satu keuntungannya menjadi Riza Hawkeye. Ia amat senang pada anjing kecil itu, dan ingin sekali bermain dengannya lebih sering lagi. Tapi sadisnya, lt. Hawkeye meminta pertukaran menyelesaikan paperwork dulu, baru ia boleh bermain dengan black Hayate. Sampai memberinya makan atau mengajaknya berjalan keliling pun ada pertukarannya.

Roy merebahkan badannya diatas single bed milik Riza yang cukup lebar. Hari ini ia sudah lelah sekali. Ooh… sungguh ia merindukan sebuah bath tub dengan air hangat…. Membuatnya relaks lagi… Perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan air. Setelah air mandinya siap, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari lemar tempat handuk berada.

Dengan tenangnya ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian, saat ia hendak melepaskan bajunya, baru ia sadar. BANZAI ! ia dalam tubuh hawkeye ! hm… bagus sekali.

"o..oh..oke, Hawkeye. Kau tidak boleh marah padaku kalau….kalau…argh ! kau tahu, lah ! yang pasti aku kan juga perlu mandi… kau mau tubuhmu bau karena tidak mandi selama satu minggu…kukira tidak…" ia menggumam keras pada dirinya sendiri. "lagipula…kau di sana juga pasti berbuat hal yang sama….ya, kan !"

Perlahan, ia melepaskan bajunya, lalu berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak bisa mimisan. Heran. Mungkin karena indranya melihat _tubuhnya_ sendiri, kali, ya ? tapi, tak apalah… ia masuk ke dalam bath tub, dan berendam dalam kehangatan di sana. Di dekat shower, ada lemari-lemari kecil yang berisikan shampoo dan sabun milik hawkeye. Roy memperhatikan semua dari mereka. semuanya bersifat feminism sekali. ada yang wangi lavender, peach, orange, strawberry, cukup banyak. Lalu di sebelah lemar sabun dan shampoo ada botol-botol perfume yang berderet dengan berbagai bentuk dan merk yang ternama.

"wah.. tidak disangka….pantas saja setiap hari wanginya berbeda-beda ketika berada di dekatku…"

hey.. kenapa ia memperhatikan wanginya, ya ?

Roy melilitkan handuk besar di sekitar tubuhnya, lalu mengambil hair dryer mengeringkan rambut emasnya yang panjang. Hm… rambut emas_nya._ Memalukan sekali… ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini seumur hidupnya. Hanya saja ia mencontoh apa yang biasa dilakukan adiknya atau kakaknya, atau juga mamanya. Pokoknya semua orang di rumahnya, kecuali tentu dirinya dan ayahnya, karena mereka berdualah satu-satunya jantan yang ada di rumah itu.

Setelah kering, ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian besar milik Riza, dan mulai mencari-cari pakaian rumah yang akan ia gunakan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil night dress berwarna hitam yang panjangnya berada di atas lutut, lalu segera ia kenakan di tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah berbaring kembali di atas ranjang, ketiduran. Ia baru sadar. Kemampuan fisiknya sekarang pun sudah terbatas menjadi kemampuan Hawkeye. Makanya, ia sudah cukup mengantuk di jam-jam sekarang, dan matanya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

KRRRIIINGGG !

Dering telepon nyaring disebelah telinganya membangunkannya. Ia bangun dari ranjang, dan melihat ke jam kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. "hmm… jam 2100….berarti tadi aku sudah ketiduran selama 3 jam…"

KRRRIIINGGG !

"IYAAA !iya ! aku jawab !" teriaknya pada telpon, padahal siapa yang mendengar ? "Halloo ?"

"sir ? itu anda ?"

"ya…kenapa Hawkeye ?" suara lieutenantnya di seberang terdengar amat cemas. Sepertinya hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"ada…ada hal penting yang harus saya tanyakan pada anda !"

"apa itu darurat ?"

"ya ! begini, sir…." Pause…. "… apa anda sudah mandi ?"

"sudah..malah sudah ketiduran dari tadi…."

"AARGGHH !" terdengar suara orang pingsan dari ujung sana.

"Hawkeye ! Hawkeye ! kau tidak apa-apa ?" Roy bisa mengatakan dari sini bahwa mukanya diujung sana pasti sedang terbakar menjadi bbq saking malunya. Ia hanya dapat memainkan senyumnya walau riza tak dapat melihatnya dibalik telpon itu. "ada masalah ?"

"aaah…sudahlah !" teriaknya pasrah bercampur kesal, toh sudah berlalu, ia berteriak mau marah, menembaknya berkali-kali hingga bolong-bolong pun percuma. "lagipula anda harus berterima kasih pada saya, sir…"

"ngapain kamu, lieutenant ?"

"saya baru mau mandi. Dari tadi saya membersihkan tempat tinggal anda yang aduuuh.. kayak kapal pecah ! bagaimana saya mau hidup kalau begitu ?"

Roy tertawa. Bagus…bagus… cleaning service gratis… ia malas sekali membersihkan apartemennya, makanya ia tak heran riza tak dapat tinggal di sana. "ya sudah…good luck, lieutenant ! selamat membereskan tempat tinggalku !"

Sebenarnya dari ujung telepon seharusnya terdengar kata-kata seperti "kurang ajar" dan "tidak tahu diri" tapi berhubung satu orang yang tak tahu diri di sini telah menutup telponnya, maka ia tidak mendengarnya….

----

Roy dibangunkan dengan jilatan lidah black Hayate di wajahnya. Wah.. tumben, hari ini ia tidak terlambat. Thanks buat black Hayate yang menjadi alarm hidup baginya. Mungkinkah ini rahasia Hawkeye yang tak pernah datang terlambat saat kerja ? siapa tahu…

Dengan santai ia melakukan kebiasaannya, membuat sarapan, mandi, ganti baju, bersiap-siap menjalani harinya sebagai first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Oke. Dari atas sampai bawah ia sudah siap. Hanya saja… satu hal yang paling mengganggu. Rambutnya. Ia tidak bisa mengklip mereka seperti yang biasa dilakukan Hawkeye. Berkali-kali ia mencoba dan gagal terus. Ia tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya diambilnya telepon dan diperintahkannya Hawkeye untuk datang ketempatnya.

_Ding..dong…._

"ugh…pagi, Hawkeye…" sapanya sedikit kaku. Ia takut wanita itu masih marah gara-gara kejadian semalam. Tapi sepertinya dari raut wajahnya tidak lagi.

"pagi, sir. Kalau boleh saya tahu, mengapa anda suruh saya datang ke sini ?"

"tentu saja karena rambut panjangmu yang tidak bisa ku klip ini…" ujarnya kesal seraya menyerahkan klip kuning itu pada Riza.

"duduk" perintahnya. Roy duduk diatas ranjang, dan Riza mulai mengambil rambutnya dan menyisir lurus rambutnya, kemudian, ia mengumpulkan mereka semua, dan menaikannya ke atas. "jangan disentuh-sentuh lagi, ya sir. Kalau terbuka, saya tidak mau tahu !"

"iya !iya !" Ia memenaruh dagunya di tangan yang berada di atas kakinya yang ia angkat ke atas itu.

"sir, bisakah anda duduk lebih baik dari itu ?"

"iyaa….iya !" teriaknya kesal lalu memperbaiki cara duduknya itu. mulai sekarang ia harus bersikap kewanita-wanitaan dan… sepertinya hal itu amat sangat tidak cocok dengan sifat asli Roy Mustang yang playboy itu…

"hhm….Hawkeye ?" panggilnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya, lalu bersiap berjalan ke luar.

"ya ?"

"thanks…"

Kata sederhana itu entah kenapa membuat Riza terhenyak sebentar. Apa yang tadi ia katakan ? terima kasih ? colonelnya yang super arogan itu yang tidak mau merendahkan dirinya bilang terima kasih ? wow !

… namun persepsi sementara di otak riza itu hilang, karena Roy menghancurkannya dengan satu perkataan usilnya.

"jadi…C cup, huh ?"

"SSSSIIIIIRRR !" Rupanya Roy Mustang tidak takut mati dengan tembakan maut lieutenant Hawkeye…

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul guide**_

_**Chapter 5 – worthless attempt**_

Seluruh officer di military gempar. Semua berbisik-bisik ketika melihat roy mustang (sebenarnya isinya jiwanya Riza) berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju kantornya. Riza melayangkan tatapan menyebalkan pada mereka yang sedang berbisik itu, dan mereka pun lari terbirit-birit.

Ada apa gerangan ini ? mengapa semua orang memberi tatapan tak percaya padanya ?

Sepertinya hanya ada satu jawaban atas pertanyaan bodoh ini. Kebiasaan colonel Roy Mustang yang selalu datang setengah sembilan, padahal kerja dimulai jam delapan, dan sekarang, ia datang jam _setengah delapan !_ bukan hal yang luar biasa, memang untuk Riza Hawkeye datang pada jam segitu. Tapi ini colonel roy Mustang ! wow !

Setelah itu, ia masuk dengan tenangnya ke kantor, tanpa_ ba bi bu be bo_, langsung mengerjakan paperworknya dengan rajinnya. Gempar lagi seluruh East ! ditambah lagi dengan berita Havoc, yaitu colonel yang memberikan ceweknya pada dirinya, lengkap sudah keanehan Roy mustang di mata mereka. Sebaliknya, hal yang sama terjadi pada Riza Hawkeye.

Baru kali ini mereka melihat Lieutenant mereka yang bersifat tentara kecil yang sempurna itu ketiduran saat bekerja, malas-malasan, dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan tembakan peringatan !

Memang, dunia ini semakin aneh saja….

"Sir ! anda harus bersikap seperti saya sedikit !" bisik Riza saat beberapa tentara sudah keluar dari ruangan. "setidaknya tidak membuat mereka curiga !"

"Kau sendiri, apa, Hawkeye ? diriku juga tidak serajin itu !"

"akh… tapi tidak bisakah saya memberi kesan baik pada semua orang, selagi saya menjadi anda ? lagipula kalau mereka melihat diri _anda _yang rajin, tentu saja semua orang akan lebih hormat lagi pada anda, sir !"

"jadi…selama ini kau mengganggap mereka tidak menghormatiku karena aku malas ? aaw…. Hatiku tertusuk-tusuk, hawkeye !" ia bercanda sambil memutar-mutarkan pulpennya di tangan kirinya. "masakkah sifatku seburuk itu ? ayolah…katakan tidak.."

"malah jauh lebih buruk dari itu, sir"

"cih. Tajam sekali, Hawkeye !"

"HAALLOO ROYYY !" siapa lagi yang bisa membuka pintu kantor sekeras itu sambil berteriak panggilan akrab selain Maes Hughes ? "sudah lihat foto elycia terbaruku ?"

waktu yang amat tepat ketika Roy (riza) menyebutkan Hawkeye pada Riza(Roy). Jarak antara mereka lumayan dekat karena mereka harus berbisik-bisik, namun hal ini menimbulkan persepsi yang salah di otak Maes.

"akh… jangan lakukan itu di sini !" teriaknya sambil menutup kedua matanya. "maaf telah mengganggu kalian !"

"HEY, MAES !" teriak Roy padanya. "kau salah !"

"benar, sir ! anda salah !" timpal Riza.

"Hawkeye ? tumben-tumbennya kau memanggilku maes….dan Roy… bukan lelucon kalau kau memanggilku _sir._ Heeeey…ada apa ini ?"

Keduanya menepuk dahi mereka, menyadari ke_bego_an mereka. "bu..bukan begitu, si- maksudnya maes !"

Maes menutup pintu kantor, lalu dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya dan kacamatanya yang sudah bersinar itu, seolah memojokkan mereka berdua. "ceritakan apa yang terjadi ! tehehehe….!"

Terpaksa oh terpaksa, mau tidak mau segalanya diceritakan pada maes, dengan resiko, ia akan dibakar dan ditembak mati jika menyebarkan hal ini pada satu orang pun. Maes hanya dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kisah keduanya yang dirundung kesialan.

"hahaha…roy..r0y ! kau feminim sekali !hahaha ! coba kalau kakak-kakakmu tahu !"

"kubilang kau mau mati dibakar ?"

"oke…oke… tapi kenapa kalian tidak coba membenturkan diri seperti waktu itu lagi ? siapa tahu bisa balik seperti semula ?"

"heey ! ide yang bagus, sir ! siapa tahu kita bisa segera balik lagi seperti semula…"

Keduanya bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan…

BRAAAKKKK !

"aaaucch !" teriak Roy sambil memegangi kepalanya itu. "sakit tahu !"

Maes tertawa meilhat tingkah mereka yang bodoh itu. "ayo, sekali lagi…!"

Berkali-kali keduanya membenturkan diri, namun terus menerus gagal, hingga kepala mereka pun bonyok-bonyok. Setelah tabrakan ke 100 kalinya dan semuanya gagal, maes perlahan-lahan mengendap-endap berjalan keluar pintu, sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang sudah membunuh perutnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Maes !" panggil Roy geram padanya.

"siapa yang mengusulkan ide bodoh ini ?" tambah Riza lagi sambil keduanya menahan urat yang kalau mungkin akan menyembul di belakang kepalanya.

"dan siapa yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas bonyok-bonyok kami ?" sambung Roy tak kalah seram tatapannya.

Sepulang kerja hari itu, Hughes terlihat di ruangan kantor Colonel Mustang, membuka _perusahaan pijat refleksi_ pada keduanya. Riza Hawkeye, dengan timun di kedua matanya, Roy dengan kaca mata hitam, bersantai sambil kaki tangan mereka dipijit oleh host nomor satu mereka, Maes Hughes.

A/n : arrgh…. Chapter yang hancur lagi… sedih. Kadang aku merasa gak puas, tapi entah kenapa susah memperbaiki….! –sigh- gak pede nihh…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul Guide**_

_**Chapter 6 – You messed it up !**_

"yap. Itu saja. Tidak ada penolakan ?"

roy dan Riza menggeleng. "tidak sir."

"kalau begitu, silahkan…"

Riza menjejakkan langkah beratnya ke luar pintu. Tak disangka ia mendapatkan misi yang menyebalkan yang harus ia lakukan. Membereskan para preman dan semua orang-orang yang tinggal di sepanjang garis perbatasan East, dimana daerah itu berbatasan dengan gurun kering dan tidak ada apa-apa.

Semuanya dimulai dari satu jam yang lalu, karena Roy yang bodoh yang melakukan terlalu banyak kesalahan dalam berperan sebagai dirinya.

/ flash back/

jam 12 siang. Jamnya perut keroncongan. Jamnya waktu anak-anak tidur siang. Jam waktunya orang kantoran isirahat…. Jam waktu lieutenant hawkeye alias Roy mustang ditahan bekerja. Waktu istirahat mereka masih 2 jam lagi. Kejamnya military yang tidak mengikuti tanda waktu istirahat _internasional_ yang diakui oleh semua orang.

Sebelumya, pagi itu, Riza sambil menodongkan senjatanya, sudah membuat langkah keras. Ia meraih kerahnya, mengangkatnya ke atas (mumpung dalam bentuk Roy, ia mampu menganggkat _ro_y ) kata-kataya jelas tak kan ia lupakan. _Sir,anda harus memainkan peran saya dengan baik. Saya tidak mau tahu. Tidak boleh ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui rahasia kita. Mengerti ?_

Katanya menekankan frase _mengerti_ seolah-olah memang dia memiliki kekuasaan lebih, dan hendak membunuhnya jika ia macam-macam. Waktu istirahat nanti ia pun tidak berani makan yang aneh-aneh lagi, karena pasti akan dimarahi Riza.

Dari ujung penglihatannya, ia menangkap khas wajah Havoc yang tertidur saat bekerja. _Ah… iya. Bersifat seperti Riza Hawkeye. Ingat, Roy. Kamu adalah Riza Hawkeye. Kamu adalah Riza Hawkeye. _

DOr !Dor ! DOr !

"AAUU !"

"bangun, Sir !" teriaknya dibuat semirip mungkin dengan kebiasaan Riza. Ia baru sadar ketika melihat bercak merah yang mengalir dari atas meja. Kita telusuri lagi ke atas….dari… kuping Havoc !

"aaahhh….!" Teriaknya stress, melihat kupingnya yang kena tembakan dari Roy. Tidak parah-parah amat, hanya menyerempet sedikit…namun sudah membuat satu eastern gempar – mungkin- "KUPINGGKUUU !"

"aaaa..aah… so..sori, sir…"

"RO- HAWKEYEEE ! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT !" Riza berteriak kencang-kencang, walau sedikit malu harus menegur namanya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaiamana lagi ? Fuerry sudah belari ke klinik military mencari dokter. Brenda teriak-teriak tidak jelas, sambil mengerjakan paperworknya dengan rajin, mungkin takut akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Riza yang kesal, melepaskan tembakannya tepat 1 mm disebelah kuping kanan Roy. Pria itu untungnya belum sempat mengelak, dan hampir mendapat serangan jantung ketika mendapatkan tembakan cepat itu.

"hey ! hati-hati donk ! ini juga tubuhmu tahu !" dampratnya kesal sambil menghapus keringat dingin dari wajahnya.

"karena itu saya melencengkan 1 mm. Kalau enggak, peluru itu sudah mengenai kepala anda seluruhnya dan pasti anda akan koma di rumah sakit untuk 4 tahun !" balasnya kesal lagi dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"nyumpain, ceritanya, nih ?" nadanya mulai naik dan terdengar semakin sengit.

"masalahnya, kebodohan anda itu sudah melebihi batas dari kesabaran saya. Saya mau sabar bagaimana lagi ?"

"ah.. semaumu, lah !" teriaknya sambil melemparkan file pada Riza. "ini, kerjakan. Aku malas…"

nice timing, saat Roy(Riza) melempar file itu, Fuhrer King Bradley masuk ke dalam, dan file tersebut terlempar dengan indahnya mengenai wajahnya. Sementara di ruangan, terlihat wajah Brenda yang sedang berteriak-teriak hal yang tidak jelas, Havoc dengan telinganya yang berdarah dan berlarian ke sana kemari, Roy (Riza) yang melempar file tersebut dengan bekas tembakan di dinding, dan Riza (Roy ) yang masih memegang senapannya.

Bradley berhendam, lalu berkata, "ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di _TAMAN KANAK-KANAK MILITER _ini ! " tatapan matanya jelas pekat menatap Riza dan Roy yang keduanya memegang senjata. "Hawkeye, Mustang, temui aku di kantor SEKARANG JUGA"

Keduanya saling berpandangan, melemparkan tatapan _ini semua gara-garamu !_ pada satu sama lain, lalu menangguk lemah sambil menundukkan kepala mereka. "yes, sir."

/ end of flash Back/

"Sir, apa kita masih punya air yang cukup untuk sekitar 3 hari kedepan ?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa tas punggung militer milik Roy dan miliknya. "tinggal satu gang lagi yang harus kita hadapi dan tugas kita selesai."

"cukup…." Ucapnya cepat sambil melemparkan senapan pada Riza. "tuh. Punyamu..kita akan menunggu mereka bergerak duluan baru kita serang…kali ini aku akan mengumpan, dan kau yang membackingku. Bisa ?"

"apa tidak terlalu berbahaya kalau anda yang mengumpan ? Lebih baik saya saja yang maju."

"mau memulai pertentangan seperti waktu itu lagi ?" ia menyeringai lebar. Di mission ini mereka lumayan belajar untuk bekerja sama, walau menggunakan kombinasi yang aneh, misalnya orang yang mengetahui Roy mustang, si _lelaki_ flame alchemist, terperangkap karena melihat Riza Hawkeye yang dianggap tidak ditakuti itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan keadaan ini cukup menguntungkan mereka, walau kelihatannya canggung.

Roy bangkit berdiri dari bangku tua yang ia duduki dari gedung yang sudah reyot itu, lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menyipit ketika mendengar suara suara yang aneh tertangkap di telinganya. Bunyi itu di telinganya semakin jelas, namun Riza sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Tentu saja, wanita itu tidak terlalu tahu soal turun langsung ke medan perang. Ia adalah seorang sniper, yang bekerja melindungi dari jarak jauh.

Suara menggeluduk tersebut semakin jelas di telinga Roy, dan baru ia sadar apa bentuk asli itu sebenarnya.

"RIZA TENGKURAP !" teriaknya tiba-tiba, seraya ledakan besar terdengar, dan atap tembok tersebut berjatuhan.

BBBRRRAAAKKK! GLLUDDUKK !

Roy dengan cepat melompat ke arah Riza, menaruh dirinya sebagai tameng untuknya. "Uhuk…uhuk…" lelaki itu masih terbatuk-batuk, bersyukur ledakan tersebut tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak ada kepingan besar yang menimpa kepalanya. "kau… tidak apa-apa lieutenant ?"

Roy masih berada di atas Riza yang berbaring dengan punggung membelakangi lantai berpasir yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan jatuhan atap itu. Tangannya berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Riza, melindunginya.

Mata Riza memancarkan sinar kekesalan. Terlihat sedikit air dan perubahan warna menjadi merah di sana. "ugh…. Seharusnya… anda tidak melakukan seperti itu, sir…seharusnya….seharusnya saya yang melindungi anda…bukan sebaliknya…"

"jangan begitu…." Roy tersenyum. Lieutenantnya ini memang sedikit _polos_ dan ia senang sekali tampangnya itu. "sekali-sekali aku juga harus bisa membalas jasamu…"

Mata mereka beradu, menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui tatapan mata. Riza yang tiba-tiba merasa mukanya merah sekali itu segera melemparkan mukanya ke samping, menghindari tatapannya. "hey…. Mukamu merah, loh…"

"ti..tidak"

"kalau begitu, coba…sini perlihatkan…" ejek Roy lagi. Ia tahu, Riza sudah blushing setengah mati, dan ia menikmati hal ini. "atau… kau takut mereka nantinya akan meledak seperti bom ?" Dengan lembut, satu tangan Roy memutar kembali wajah Riza itu. mereka bertatapan sekali lagi, dan perlahan, roy memajukan wajahnya. Semakin dekat….semakin dekat….. dan…

"well..well..well… mungkin aku mengganggu colonel dan Lieutenantnya yang sedang pacaran ?"

Keduanya tersentak kaget, langsung spontan menarik diri satu sama lain. Mereka melihat Rald, si pemimpin Gang yang mereka cari itu dihadapan mereka, dengan satu tangan yang terbuat dari automail itu.

"ayo, Colonel mustang ! mana apimu ?"

riza tersenyum. Ia maju ke hadapan Rald, memainkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. _"sayang sekali…_" ia menggumam di bibirnya. _"apiku, ….ya !"_

DOr ! DOR ! DOR !

5 Peluru melejit dengan cepat ke arah Rald, 4 darinya ditangkis dengan tangan kanan automailnya, sedankan satu lagi dengan tangan kirinya. "sial…." Ia mengutuk, melepaskan pengawasannya dari Roy yang berwujud Riza itu.

CLETAKK !

BZZARRR !

Api menyambar diri Rald, yang hebatnya, teryata matanya cukup awas dan ia sempat menghindar. Dilemparnya jaket kulit cokelat mudanya, lalu dengan cepat disobek-sobekannya sebelum benda itu jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengelap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, tersenyum menjijikkan. "puih…. Menarik sekali rupanya. Kau tidak mau menggunakan apimu, Mustang ? malah melatih bawahanmu ? naïf sekali…"

Riza hampir mati tertawa cekikikan lagi, namun karena ini sikonnya serius, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya orang salah melihat mereka lagi. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Mana ada orang yang tahu kalau jiwa mereka tertukar…!

"rasakan ini !" teriaknya, berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menorehkan pisaunya di tubuh Roy yang berjiwa riza itu. Wanita itu tidak sempat menghindar sama sekali. Tubuhnya terasa teriris pisau tajam itu berkali-kali. Satu serangan Rald itu rasanya sudah hampir melumpuhkan lima puluh persen dari total kekuatannya. Ia jatuh tertelungkup, menaruh satu tangannya di lengan kirinya yang berdarah.

"aw.. ternyata colonel mustang itu adalah pria selemah ini ?"

Riza berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lagi. Darah berceceran mengotori seragamnya dan lantai. Tangan kanannya bergetar mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Rald. Perlahan, ditariknya pelatuknya, hendak melepaskan tembakan. Sekali lagi, dengan cepatnya, Rald telah berada di depannya, memukul tangannya dengan cepat sehingga senapan itu jatuh dan tertembak ke lantai. Satu kakinya ia gunakan untuk memukul perut Roy (Riza) hingga ia terlempar menabrak dinding dan terjatuh.

CLIK !

Roy menjentikkan jarinya dengan sarung tangan yang sekarang rasanya kekecilan, sehingga kadang molor-molor di tangannya. Ia perlu karet untuk membiarkan sarung tangan itu tetap berada di tempatnya.

Lelaki berjenggot tebal itu tidak sadar akan ability api yang dimiliki _Riza Hawkeye _yang sekarang ada di belakangnya itu. Tubuhnya terbakar gosong, namun tidak terlalu parah. Ia masih bisa berdiri.

Roy berlari ke arah Riza, mengecek apa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Dari sana, ia baru bisa melihat wajah Rald jelas yang sudah gosong itu, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"bagus sekali… baru kali ini aku lihat kombinasi seindah ini… tapi apakah kombinasi ini dapat bertahan menembus api neraka ?" tawanya kembali menggelegar lebih kuat lagi. Roy merasakan hirasat buruk yang ada. Hidungnya kali ini menangkap suatu bau yang juga familiar... bensin ? namun, ia telat bereaksi, dan ruangan itu sepenuhnya sudah dikelilingi oleh tarian kobaran api merah yang menjilat-jilat seluruh bangunan.

Riza (Roy) melihat Riza yang sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi, lalu menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin ke luar. walau dengan tubuh Riza, menggendong dirinya sendiri itu termasuk pekerjaan yang berat, karena tidak disangka, ia cukup berat juga. Roy berlari menembus api yang besar itu. heran… biasanya api adalah sahabatnya…tapi kali ini api yang mau membunuhnya.. ironis sekali.

Sesampai di daerah yang cukup jauh, Roy menurunkan Riza dan membaringkannya dibawah pohon, mengecek lukanya oleh Rald tadi. Dari tempat mereka terlihat api mengepul dari salah satu bangunan, dan pastinya Rald mungkin sudah terbakar habis di sana.

"tidak keren…" bisik Riza ditengah rasa sakitnya itu.

"apanya yang tidak keren ?"

"kali ini tampangnya seorang wanita yang menggendong pria lari… "

Roy tertawa akan komentarnya itu. Ia merobek ujung kemejanya dengan mulutnya, lalu mengikatkannya di bahu Riza untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. "kau ini…ceroboh sekali. Kau tahu tubuh siapa yang kau pakai ?"

"ma..maaf, sir…" Riza tidak berani menatap Roy. Ia tahu, pria itu pasti marah besar padanya. Ia ceroboh, tidak memperhitungkan dulu kekuatan musuh dan main maju seenaknya tanpa rundingan dulu. Sekarang, ia sudah pasarah akan kata apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulut roy.

"berkeyakinan…. Cepat bertindak… tidak menyerah…. Aku suka sifatmu itu, lieutenant."

_Barusan dia bilang suka ? dia tidak memarahiku ?_ Riza hanya dapat tersenyum, sebelum ia memejamkan matanya yang lelah itu. _"terima kasih banyak, sir…."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul guide**_

_**Chapter 7- Mustang's Fiancee !**_

KKRRRIINNGG !

Bunyi telepon di pagi hari membuat Riza sebal. Satu minggu lewat setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi hukuman mereka di gurun itu. Selama satu minggu itu pula ia belum pergi ke kantor sebab tangannya yang terluka. Dengan malasnya akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"hallo ?"

suara wanita terdengar di ujung sana. "hey pumkin, aku sudah rindu banget di sini !"

_pumkin ? apakah itu nama kecil Roy ? wanita ini dekat sekali dengannya…_ "ya… ini..siapa, ya ?"

"jahatnya ! bagaimana kau bisa lupa ? kita kan sudah sehidup semati ! selalu kita bersama-sama…."

Waduh. Kata-katanya ini tambah lagi membuat Riza kesal. Siapa sih yang meneleponnya atau mungkin menganggap menelpon Roy ?

"sori… a..aku lupa."

"ini Gabriella. Masak kau lupa ? hey… pumkin, mama mau bertemu denganmu lagi… gara-gara satu tahun ini kau belum pulang dan kau belum buat keputusan soal pernikahan…"

sekarang yang ada di otak riza hanyalah usaha merelatifikasi kata _mama, pulang, _dan _pernikahan._ Jadi… wanita itu…apakah dia tunangan Roy ! akh… mengapa hatinya terasa kesal sih ? heran…

"y…ya… a..aku banyak kerjaan." Wah. Bohong yang indah.

"hm…. Masak begitu, sih… pokoknya mama mau bertemu denganmu apa pun alasannya. Oke ? kalau enggak hubungan kita putus….oke ?"

"…baiklah."

/Ckik/

Semudah itukah ia _meng-oke-kan_ datang ke kampung halaman ceweknya Roy ? ah…iya. Nanti saat di kantor ia akan menanyakan hubungan mereka. Ingat, bukan karena cemburu, ya ! ini karena ingin tahu  !

Ngomong-ngomong soal cemburu…. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Riza tidak dapat menghilangkan scene saat Roy melindunginya waktu di misi mereka yang terakhir. Hal itu selalu membuatnya berakhir dengan blushing, memeluk erat-erat bantal dan berkelakuan seperti gadis delapan belasan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Heey… tidak. Ia tidak jatuh cinta, kok… hanya… mungkin gemas pada colonel. Mungkin begitu. Yap. Oke. Satu statement yang clear untuk menyatakan hal tersebut bisa ia nyatakan seperti ini; dia hanya suka melihat tatapan yang penuh ambisi itu. Hanya itu. tidak lebih.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"ngapain anda ke sini, sir ?" tanyanya ketika melihat tampang Roy di depan pintunya.

Roy berhdendam keras. "lieutenant, tidak bolehkah aku datang mengunjungi _rumahku_ sendiri ?"

"baiklah…silahkan masuk, sir."

Ahh… iya. Baru saja ia pikirkan untuk bertanya di kantor. Tapi ini timing yang lebih baik, kalau ia menanyakan secara personal- sekarang.

"AHEM, sir" Riza memulai percakapan, sambil menawarkan Roy duduk dan teh. "… tadi pacar anda, Gabriela menelpon dan ingin agar anda datang menemui mamanya…masalahnya saya tidak tahu tempatnya di mana….dan.. dia sempat menyinggung soal pemutusan hubungan kalian kalau anda tidak datang."

"APA ! HAWKEYE, pinjam telepon !" perintahnya cepat, lalu ia segera mendial nomor yang ia kenal betul. "katakan apa yang aku diktekan padamu, oke ?"

"Hallo ?" Riza bicara dengan ragu-ragu.

"kyaaa ! pumkin ! kenapa ?"

"jangan panggil aku pumkin !" teriak Roy mengkomandokan apa yang harus diulang olehnya.

"ja..jangan panggil aku pumkin…."

"lho ? selain kamu ada siapa di sana ? kok tadi aku mendengar suara wanita ?"

"um….."

"MAMAA ! kak pumkin sudah punya tunangan ! dia bakal bawa tunangannya juga ke sini !"

"sial ! siapa yang bilang punya tunangan, hoy !" teriak Roy kesal.

"a…aduh… sir. Anda yang bicara saja, deh…saya bingung harus bilang apa…."

"hey, Gaby !"

… "benarkah pumkin akan segera menikah ?" (suara mamanya Roy)

"yup ! ada tunangannya tuh di telpon"

"akhirnya setelah sekian lama pumkin kecil kita akan menikah juga….."

"HOY ! GABY ! DI-A BU-KAN TU-NA-NGAN GUAAAA !"

tuuuuuut….tuuut…tuuuut…

terlambat. Telepon sudah ditutup. Roy terkulai lemas diatas sofa. Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang ? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Riza yang terlihat bingung itu. Tiba-tiba muncul ide dari dirinya untuk menggoda.

"iri, ya ?"

"AHEM !" Riza terbatuk-batuk, entah kenapa. "bukan begitu...ya… lebih baik anda memberitahu sedikit tentang dia."

"Gaby…. Dia kakakku. Tepatnya kembaranku yang lahir 1 detik lebih cepat. Karena kami lahir hampir bersama-sama, maka itu dia suka bilang kalau kami ini sehidup semati… "

"lalu, bagaimana soal perkawinan yang dibicarakannya ?"

roy segera menutupi mukanya yang memerah karena malu, lalu melemparkan kepalanya sandaran sofa. "i…itu… mereka selalu memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat menikah… ka..karena aku sudah hampir 30 tahun…"

ROY ! menikah ! masih dipikirin ! Dia mah, tinggal mencomot satu wanita yang dikencaninya, kasih cincin kawin, ke chapel, pemberkatan, wedding kiss, pesta, selesai ! beres, man ! entah kenapa itu masih bisa jadi masalah baginya ? Riza sendiri pun tak kunjung bingung.

"sudah… tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Yang penting, ini berarti kita harus minta izin pada fuher untuk minta cuti beberapa hari." Katanya cepat, sambil bangkit berdiri dan memakai boot militarynya. "ayo. Nanti East HQ gempar lagi kalau _Hawkeye_ terlambat."

Riza tersenyum, segera berlari ke arahnya dan ikut berjalan bersama ke Headquarter.

a/n : sori… lagi enggak ada ide buat bikin sesuatu jadi lucu. Di sini aku buat karakter baru, Gabby, kembaran Roy yang rada brother complex. Hehe… reviews, ya… bingung.. chapter ini juga rada hancur deh… stress


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul Guide**_

**_Chapter 8 – Truth & Dare_**

Stasiun Eastern terlihat semakin mengecil dari pemandangan mereka, sejalan dengan berlarinya kereta yang mereka tumpangi ke arah West City, ke tempat rumah roy berada. Oh iya, keduanya telah mendapatkan izin berlibur ke sana untuk 2 minggu. Tadinya Roy cukup kesulitan mencari alasan untuk _dirinya _ sendiri pergi ke _rumahnya sendiri_ . Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, ia memberi alasan untuk menjaga keselamatan colonel –seperti yang biasa Riza katakan- di perjalanan, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan libur selama 2 minggu. Lumayan… tidak ada paperwork, tidak ada senjata yang ditodongkan…. Santai.

Hari ini keduanya memakai baju yang casual, karena kepergian mereka kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan military sama sekali. Riza –Roy- memakai celana khaki selutut yang berwarna coklat krem muda, dengan kaus hitam dan kemeja hijau tua lumut yang tidak dikancing. Karena sudah terbiasa hidup dikalangan laki-laki (sejak 16 tahun ia berada di military, dan disekitarnya semuanya laki-laki, hanya sedikit wanitanya) maka ia mudah menentukan baju apa yang ingin dipakainya.

Lain halnya dengan Roy. Walau sudah menjadi seorang playboy yang setiap malam gonta-ganti cewek di ranjangnya, ia jauh menemui kesulitan dalam memilih baju bebas yang dipakainya. Akhirnya, hal yang belum pernah ia lihat Hawkeye pakai itulah yang ia kenakan sekarang. Rok mini jeans biru dengan tanktop berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia gerai di bahunya, dengan alasan tidak bisa mengklip mereka dengan benar.

Riza nyaris pingsan ketika melihat Roy/dirinya mengenakan pakaian macam itu. Lagipula darimana sih ia menemukan rok mini lamanya yang rasanya sudah ingin ia sumbangkan saja, namun sayang karena itu hadian dari sahabatnya ketika berulang tahun dulu. Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, sedikit (menodongkan senjatanya dan memojokkannya hingga keringat dingin bercucuran) ia memaksa roy, setidaknya mengenakan jaket biru muda daripada hanya tanktop saja.

Roy tersenyum cengar-cengir, menatapi dirinya di kaca. Puas sekali akan penglihatannya. Alangkah bahagianya lagi jika betulan Riza Hawkeye yang mengenakan pakaian se-feminim ini. Namun, rengutan muka di seberang tempat duduknya, membuatnya tidak jadi membuka mulut, berkomentar soal minat fashion feminimnya.

"hey… riza" panggilnya memecah kesunyian, berharap wanita itu tidak sedang beTe saja… kalau tidak, habislah dia. "bosan…"

"Hawkeye, sir" Riza mengoreksinya secepat mungkin. "ya… silahkan anda hibur diri anda sendiri… lagipula kata _bosan_ itulah awal mula kesialan kita sekarang"

CROT ! nancep, man ! memang sih… karena ia bosan itulah ia mengajak mereka main petak umpet… dan jadinya sekarang. Ia menikmati memakaikan _dirinya _sendiri baju-baju imut, yang tidak pernah disentuh Riza.

"tidak. Tidak ada anda, sir, de el-el ! sekarang ini kita sedang libur… dan… bagaimana dengan main truth or dare ?"

oh tidak ! awal dari kesialan lainnya yang akan menimpa mereka lagi ! Riza hendak menolaknya, namun telah disambut dengan kata _ini perintah dari atasanmu_, sehingga seperti waktu itu lagi, mau tidak mau ia mengikuti permainan orang bodoh ini.

"oke, kamu duluan, roy. Mau truth atau Dare ?"

"dare" jawabnya mantap tanpa ragu-ragu.

"…. Kalau begitu, kamu harus merayu bapak yang ada diujung sana, oke ?" Riza menunjukkan pada seorang bapak tua yang duduk dipojok kereta. Roy berjalan ke sana dengan pedenya, lalu mulai merayu si bapak.

"bapaak… anda umur berapa ? dari sini bapak mau kemana ? minta nomor teleponnya dong…"

SI bapak terdiam saja. Roy bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar teriakan histeris roy(riza) minta tolong, dan Roy kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya, dengan pipi merah bekas tamparan.

"sialan.. kau tidak beritahu aku kalau istrinya itu si gendut diseberangnya…" gerutunya kesal sambil menatap tajam pada Riza yang ketawa cekikikan melihat Flame alchemist, yang paling jago merayu ditolak mentah-mentah plus hadiah tamparan. Bagus…bagus.. hey… sekarang gilirannya. Ah, sial.

"Truth or dare, riza ?"

"truth" sebenarnya ini jawaban yang licik. Ia tahu, kalau ia memilih dare, bisa-bisa Roy yang masih kesal baru dikerjain itu akan memberi soal yang serupa, dalam hal ini mungkin diganti merayu gadis.

"kalau begitu…" ia menyengir. "kau…. Pernah jatuh cinta, riza ?"

Blushed ! sialan ! pertanyaan macam apa itu ! dan… kenapa mukanya memerah ? heyy ! ia harus menjawabnya dengan jujur ? tapi ia kan tidak jatuh cinta… ia hanya mengaggumi…

"p..pernah…" suaranya pelan sekali, ia tertunduk malu sambil menahan mukanya yang memerah. Roy tidak begitu yakin, namun ia bersumpah jelas sekali Riza berkata pernah. Puas. Ia tersenyum puas sekali. balasan secara mental langsung lebih baik dari balasan fisik.

"ya sudah. Sekarang giliranmu. Ku pilih… truth." Ia menambahkan "biar aman…"

truth… kira-kira pertanyaan apa yang bagus untuk mengorek keterangan dari roy, ya…?

Sekilas, memorinya tentang pengalaman mereka ketika sweeping di mission kemarin teringat lagi. A..apa waktu itu…. roy mau menciumnya ? _sialan ! kok aku penasaran sih ? k..ka…kan… sudah kubilang.. kalau aku ini tidak jatuh cinta padanya… dan… hey ! siapa yang bilang 'pernah' tadi ? cih..mulut memang tidak dapat dikontrol…_

"roy….. beritahu aku…" _DEG ! DEG ! _eeh…apa-apan ini ? ada degupan jantung ? milik siapa ? miliknya ? kok bisa ? kurang ajar. Ia deg-deg-an. Bagaimana ini… " beri tahu aku…. Beri tahu…." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "kapan kau berhenti menghisap jempolmu..."

GUBRAK !

"ha !" roy memasang tampang cengo. Jelas sekali Riza bingung harus bertanya apa, dan akhirnya otaknya kacau. "eh…itu sih… sampai sekarang juga masih sering…."

"APA ?" (gantian kali ini Riza yang kaget mendengar jawabannya, bukan pertanyaannya)

"ya… kalau aku stress…."

"oh…okay…" Riza memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya sakit itu. lumayan membuat shock, kalau kolonel yang berkharisma itu masih menghisap jempol.

"truth or dare ?"

"dare, lah !" kapok ia pilih Truth. Roy bisa mengorek rahasianya sampai paling dalam. Hey…pikir-pikir, pertanyaan yang tadi enggak salah banget juga, kok… lumayan, jadi tahu kalau sampai sekarang roy masih sering hisap jempol.

"kiss me, riza"

"WHAT ?"

ia menyengir lebar. "kiss me"

WHAT ! bi..bisa-bisanya dia kepikiran memberi dare seperti itu ! memang orang itu berotak ular, tapi pikirannya picik ! Tiba-tiba, riza menyadari sesuatu, membiarkan perasaan apa pun yang ada padanya ini, lalu maju ke arah colonelnya, dan mengecupnya – di dahi.

"sudah. Mudah, kan ?"

memang. Tidak ada sulitnya mengecup diri sendiri, kan ? hahaha… memang. Untung kau tidak terbawa emosi, riza… untung juga tubuh mereka tertukar…hahaha !

"CURANGG !" roy ingin berteriak-teriak. "tidak bisa ! aku maunya kau menciumku ! dalam wujudku sebagai pria. Karena itu, hal itu tidak dapat diwujudkan sekarang. Makanya, save itu buat nanti kita sudah kembali ke semula !"

Riza menarik nafasnya. Colonelnya ini memang tidak mau rugi. Dasar…dikasih hati minta jantung dikasih jantung minta ampla…dikasih ampla..minta hati lagi ! serakah boo !

"pokoknya aku enggak mau tahu ! ulang, ulang !" rengeknya lagi. "truth atau dare !"

"lho ? ya..sudah. kalau begitu truth saja…" siapa lagi yang mau dare ? nanti dia akan minta yang lebih aneh lagi.

"hm… Riza… kau mengangggapku ini sebagai apa ? atasanmu ? temanmu ? sahabatmu ? atau lebih dari itu ?"

mata mereka beradu. Riza membuang muka lagi. Pertanyaan ini…. Menjebak sekali. ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu ! hanya atasannyakah ? temannyakah ? sahabatnyakah ? atau…lebih ? apa maksud lebih itu !

"AHEM !" potongnya, merusak suasana yang sudah dibangun sejak tadi. "roy, West city sudah terlihat… lebih baik kita berunding dulu soal peran kita… ini jauh lebih penting…"

Roy terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun berusaha tidak menampakannya di wajahnya. "k_au masih mengutangku dua…_" ia setengah berbisik, riza tidak yakin benar menangkap suara itu sayup-sayup dari balik telinganya.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soul Guide**_

_**Chapter 9 – The Answer**_

Rumah milik Roy di kampung halamannya bukanlah rumah mewah seperti yang tadinya dibayangkan Riza. Tidak berada di tengah kota, namun sedikit kepinggiran kota sehingga jauh dari keramaian kota. Rumah mereka berlantai tiga, dengan taman kecil di depan dan di belakang rumah. Di seberangnya, terdapat lapangan besar untuk olahraga yang dipakai oleh masyarakat setempat. Taman depan rumah Roy penuh dengan tanaman hijau yang menghiasi, ditambah lagi dengan apiknya lampu taman dan gazebo kayu yang membuatnya menjadi rumah kecil nan hangat idaman Riza Hawkeye.

Dengan berat, Riza menapakan jejak kakinya dan tangannya gemetar ketika memencet bel. Tadi di kereta mereka sudah sempat membicarakan soal ini. Riza, yang berperan sebagai Roy, tidak akan banyak omong, dan Roy sudah berjanji untuk menutupi kekosongan bicaranya. Pokoknya mereka akan berperan, selayaknya atasan dan bawahan yang sedang pergi liburan, dan Roy akan berusaha sekuat mungkin supaya terlihat seperti Riza – melindungi colonelnya-.

_TING..TONG…_

Bunyi derap kaki terdengar, semakin jelas dan semakin cepat. Begitu pintu besar kayu rumah itu terbuka, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang melompat langsung memeluk Roy (Riza) dan tidak membiarkannya lepas, hingga rasanya Riza hampir kehabisan nafas.

"pumkin ! pumkin ! lama sekali tidak berjumpa !" teriaknya bahagia. (Roy : _untung Riza yang menjadi aku… kalau tidak, sengsaralah aku…hihihi…rasakan kau, Riza penderitaanku !) _Ia tersenyum lebar, namun setelah itu ia melepaskan Roy setelah melayangkan pandangannya pada Riza (roy). Gaby menyengir. "jadi.. itu tunanganmu, huh ?"

"bu…bukan !' riza cepat berteriak, namun sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Gabby. Dengan cepat ia memeluknya juga dengan erat, sambil menjabat tangannya berkali-kali. "hwaa ! seleramu bagus juga, ya ! dia maniiss !"

"hw..hwaa…. le..pas..kan….ti..dak..bi..sa…na..fas…"

untung Roy berkata seperti itu. Kalau tidak, Gaby akan terus memeluknya karena gemas. AKhirnya, setelah penyambutan yang lumayan _hot_ itu, ia menyuruh keduanya masuk. Riza memandangi Gaby. Ia seorang wanita yang kira-kira usianya hampir sama dengan Roy. Struktur wajahnya pun hampir sama. Namun, tidak seperti Roy yang wajahnya sedikit bulat sehingga terlihat _baby face_, wajah Gabby lebih terlihat elegan, cantik dan dewasa. Postur tubuhnya pun bagus. Ideal sekali. tinggi dan langsing. Pokoknya, mental Riza langsung jatuh melihat kakaknya yang sempurna itu.

"kenapa ?" tanya wanita itu melihat adiknya memandanginya sekian lama.

"a…ah… tidak. hanya saja.. kau banyak berubah…"

tentu. Yang tadi diceritakan Roy tentang kakaknya ialah seorang wanita tomboy dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan. Tapi memang benar, sih… Roy bilang ia berjanji untuk pulang tahun lalu, karena sudah 7 tahun ia tidak pulang. Yah…dasarnya si kolonel yang sibuk sama kerjaan sekaligus kencan, makanya jadwalnya selalu penuh dan tidak sempat terus.

Riza tidak banyak ambil pusing. Ia berjalan melewati koridor rumah sambil memandangi barang-barang yang ada di sana. Di dinding tergeletak foto keluarga mereka. Tiga orang perempuan di belakang berdiri berjejer, yang paling kanan, sepertinya itu Gabby, di depannya, sepertinya Mr. mustang dan di sebelahnya Mrs. Mustang, yang sedang dudul. Ditengah-tengah mereka, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki, yang sepertinya ialah Roy. Fotonya diambil sudah cukup lama, melihat umur roy di foto itu yang kira-kira umur 5-6 tahunan.

"waah…. ! pumkin ! lama sekali kau tidak pulang… sudah 7..8 tahun, ya !" lagi dan lagi, riza dipeluk keras oleh mamanya roy. "kau sudah besar !"

"ma, ini tunangannya Roy ! manis juga loh…tak kusangka seleranya bagus juga…"

Illia Mustang, mama Roy mengalihkan pandangannya pada Riza (RoY) yang berdiri canggung, menahan tawanya melihat penderitaannya yang ditanggung oleh Riza. "hm…sepertinya kau wanita baik-baik...senang bertemu denganmu. AKu Illia Mustang."

"Riza Hawkeye"

"Riza Mustang !" potong gaby padanya. "kalian kan sudah bertunangan…sebentar lagi kalian pasti akan menikah…" ia tersenyum-senyum bahagia.

"bukan !" muka keduanya blushing. "kami belum bertunangan kok !"

"ya… dia hanya **_bawahanku_** saja. Kan ada peraturan anti-fraternization di military. Tidak mungkin kami bersama, dong…." Potong Riza cepat, sebelum lainnya berpikiran hal aneh lainnya. Lagipula Roy bodoh sekali berkata _belum bertunangan_ yang berarti _akan segera bertunangan-nanti_. Tapi ia juga lumayan canggung memanggil roy sebagai bawahannya. Rasanya tidak sopan… atau yah.. begitulah…

"ooh…kenapa ? dia kan manis…"

hey… kenapa semua bilang _aku_ manis ? pikir Riza. Ia tahu, ini pasti gara-gara baju yang dipilih Roy. Memang tidak salah juga, sih… ia juga mengakui dirinya sendiri bahwa ia/ Roy memang amat manis dalam pakaian itu. tapi… sepertinya pikir-pikir satu decade dulu deh buat pakai baju seperti itu…

"ah.. ya sudah. Kalau begitu, langsung ke kamarmu saja, roy ?"

Riza mengangguk. "oh iya… Riza nanti mau pakai kamar mana ?"

"di kamarmu, bodoh !" Gabby tertawa cekikikan lagi melihat keduanya blushing sekali lagi. "dan.. kalian jangan melakukan hal yang _aneh-aneh_, ya ! kalau misalnya tiba-tiba papa datang dan melakukan _sweeping_ mati deh…"

a..apa maksud perkataannya tadi ? hah ! mana mungkin mereka mau melakukan hal yang _aneh-aneh _itu ! _For God Sake !_ mereka tidak akan nafsu melihat tubuh mereka sendiri ! lagian siapa yang mau melakukan _aneh-aneh _sama roy ? Dia seorang yang tidak punya komitmen. Salah-salah bisa berujung pada hal yang tidak diinginkan…

Ah… pikiran Riza penuh sekali hari itu. sampai-sampai tidak terasa mereka telah menjejakkan langkah mereka ke lantai tiga, di depan kamar Roy. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar, berantakan, jelas sekali seperti kamar cowok. Ranjangnya double bed, sehingga pasti mereka tidak akan kekurangan tempat nanti, sekaligus mereka bisa tidur berjauh-jauuuhan. Gabby mengantar mereka hingga sampai ke depan kamar, lalu meninggalkannya dan turun ke bawah sambil berpesan kalau air panas untuk mandi sudah siap di bawah.

_2256 hours._ Roy melirik jam yang ada di atas mejanya. Jam yang berbentuk panda, yang dulu ia transmutasikan pertama kali. Ingin sekali ia buang karena memalukan. Tapi kenangan selalu terpintas bagaimana bahagianya ia mengenal alchemy sampai sekarang ia ketagihan dan bisa terhipnotis oleh api.

Tanpa basa basi, roy melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Semuanya masih tetap pada posisi semulanya. Bola basket favoritnya masih bertengger di sudut ruangan. Poster-poster atlit favortinya pun masih menempel dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Pokoknya semuanya percis sama. Tidak berubah.

_Sudah delapan tahun…_

Roy hampir ketiduran, ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut yang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "bangun, roy…. Kalau mau tidur, setidaknya ganti baju dulu…." Dibukanya matanya perlahan. Ia ngantuk sekali. perjalanan kereta membuatnya lelah, ditambah lagi pelukan hangat dari mama dan kakaknya itu.

Dilihatnya Riza mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaus basket tanpa lengan. Sepertinya ia menemukannya di lemari bajunya dulu. Wanita itu menyiapkan bantal untuk tidur, seraya memberikan night gown padanya. "tuh…. Pakai itu saja. Sudah kuambilkan dari suitcase yang kau bawa. Kenapa hanya bawa yang model seperti itu, sih ?"

"hoah…" roy masih menguap, sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi, menjawab dengan entengnya. "aku suka… manis."

Tidak disangka…. Ternyata Roy benar-benar punya selera fashion wanita yang cute-cute dan feminm. Ia sendiri pasti kalah cantik dibandingkan dirinya yang _ditinggali _jiwa Roy sekarang.

Riza sudah tiduran di atas ranjang. Ia memilih tidur di bagian dekat jendela daripada yang dekat pintu. Dari dulu ia senang melihat bulan dari jendela tempat tidurnya. Roy masuk ke dalam selimut setelah mengganti bajunya. Pertama sekali, riza mengira bahwa pria itu akan segera tidur, atau paling tidak, akan mengerjainya. Tapi tidak. ia tidur dengan punggung berbalik membelakanginya, dan mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"hey… riza"

"kenapa ?"

"jawaban yang tadi…."

"yang mana ?"

"posisiku dimatamu sekarang…"

Blushed ! kenapa dia ingat pertanyaan itu ? padahal tadi di kereta ia sudah berhasil membuat Roy melupakannya dengan mengalihkan pada topic lain. Sekarang, kenapa pula mukanya memerah bak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, dalam hal ini, pria.

"hey… riza. Jangan pura-pura tidur. Aku tahu kau masih bangun."

"…. A…aku enggak tau roy."

"terlalu sulit, ya….bagaimana kalau kuganti begini…" Riza berbalik yang tadinya mereka punggung menghadap punggung, sekarang menjadi menghadap punggungnya sendiri. Sementara Roy, tetap berceloteh tanpa memperdulikannya. "kalau kukatakan….um…hm…"

sepertinya ia juga malu untuk mengatakannya. Colonel Roy Mustang ? si player itu ? malu ? lucu sekali.

"Kalau kukatakan… maukah kau jadi pacarku…kau mau ?"

riza bisa menebak muka Roy sekarang pasti sedang semerah mukanya. Jantung mereka berdua seakan berlomba siapa yang berdebar lebih kencang. Riza menarik satu nafas dalam, lalu tersenyum walau tahu Roy tidak melihatnya.

"aku mau coba…."

"apa ?"

Riza memajukan badannya, lalu mengecup _dirinya _sendiri di pipi. "jalan denganmu, roy."

"benar ?"

"iya…"

"YESS !"

"tapi kita tidak akan mulai dating."

"hah ?"

"sebelum kau bisa membuat badan kita kembali, aku tidak akan menganggap diriku sebagai pacarmu."

"kok gitu, riza ?" ia mendekatkan dirinya ke _dirinya sendiri_ dan menikmati hangatnya Riza di sana.

"iya… supaya kau rajin…. Sudah,tidur sana. Aku ngantuk. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok saja…"

"_good nite bunny…"_ bisik Roy pelan padanya.

"_I love you, pumkin…."_

Ah.. kata-kata itu. padahal ia benci namanya dipanggil pumkin. Kekanak-kanakan. Tapi kalau Riza yang memanggilnya, itu lebih terasa seperti sebuah panggilan sayang. Bodo amat…. Ia sudah mengantuk juga. Matanya lelah, dan kemudian menutup. Roy tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan…

a/n : hahaha.. aku makin seneng bikin cerita ini…soalnya lagi ada ide yang ngalir terus. Aku rada bingung, enggak tahu apakah aku mainin perasaan mereka terlalu cepat atau enggak. Kayaknya OOC banget, ya ? susah bikin karakter untuk tetap dalam jalurnya…. kasih komentar & saran & kritik & de el el, ya ! thx.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Soul Guide**_

**_Chapter 10 – championship !_**

"pagi, gab !" sapa Riza ceria pada kakaknya. Pokoknya hari ini harus berjalan seperti rencana. Ia akan menjadi seorang adik yang penurut pada kakaknya. Mereka harus berperan sebagai atasan dan bawahan karena kalau tidak, Ilia dan Gabby pasti akan segera menyiarkan undangan untuk pesta pernikahan mereka yang rasanya rada imposible untuk sekarang karena mereka masih tertukar tubuhnya. Haah… menyedihkan sekali…

"pagi, roy. Sleep well dengan Riza tadi malam ?"

Riza mencibir padanya. "sudah kubilang kami tidak melakukan apa apa !"

"pokoknya Roy, kubilang, jangan main-main dengan perasaan wanita, ya…. Aku tidak ingin gadis sebaik dia dijadikan mainanmu saja…" ia memperingatkan. Sayang sekali, harusnya ia bilang langsung ke _Roy_ saja daripada ke dirinya. Mata gabby menatap tajam dirinya. Sepercah pancaran kesedihan dan kemarahan terpancar dari mata hitamnya itu. "…. Tapi aku percaya padamu, kok…"

Riza memberinya senyuman ringan, lalu berjalan ke meja makan menuangkan susu di gelasnya.

"Riza belum bangun ?"

"sudah…. Dari jam 3 pagi… tapi kusuruh tidur lagi saja… kan kita tidak kerja hari ini…" Riza mengambil sebuah gigitan besar di sandwich isi ham yang diberikan oleh Gabby padanya. "sepertinya ia lelah sekali gara-gara perjalanan kereta kemarin… biarkan saja, lah.."

bohong. Sebenarnya dari tadi Roy belum bangun. Seperti biasa, orang itu selalu bangun siang dan sering terlambat ke kantor. Tapi, demi menjaga nama baik dan image baiknya di mata Gabby, terpaksalah ia berbohong, bukan demi Roy… tapi demi namanya !

"kau perhatian padanya, roy"

"ti..tidak…" muka Riza memerah sedikit. Sepertinya ia sudah salah bicara.

"kuharap nanti kau bisa menjadi seorang suami yang baik buatnya…"

Lho ? pembicaraan melompat jauh sekali ? Kira-kira bagaimana ya tanggapan Roy sebenarnya kalau yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan gabby itu benar-benar Roy, bukan dirinya ? ah.. mukanya memerah gara-gara membayangkannya. Apakah Roy akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, atau mungkin malah blushing ? Kalau ia memang blushing, Riza ingin sekali melihat wajah Roy yang malu-malu yang cukup jarang ia tunjukan pada siapa pun.

"_UHUk !_…. Aku akan bangunkan Riza…"

Riza sendiri tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Pokoknya yang terbaik adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan secepatnya ! Wanita itu lalu berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan ke kamarnya lagi.

"benar, kan ! kau sayang padanya, roy ! itu bukti kalau kau dalam penyangkalan dirimu sendiri !" teriaknya keras pada Riza yang sudah berlari ke atas. _"dasar, roy… padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wanita yang ada di sampingmu itu bahagia…" _bisiknya perlahan dibawah nafasnya.

Gabby menatap pantulan gelas berisi susu dengan sedih. Ia mencampurkan dengan susu cokelat, lalu mengaduk-adukkannya sambil memainkannya seperti anak kecil. Ia…kecewa.

Akhirnya jam 10, Roy baru selesai mandi dan sarapan. Gabby mengusulkan mereka untuk pergi ke berjalan-jalan di sekitar pinggir kota. Roy dan Riza mengiyakan idenya, sekalian untuk berolahraga dan mencari udara segar.

"tunggu sebentar !" teriak Roy pada mereka yang sedang berjalan menyusuri pinggir taman kota. "aku mau ke kuburan Den dulu…"

"Riza, kau tahu Den ?" tanya Gabby curiga.

"eeh… tidak…eh…iya. Roy yang memberitahukannya, iya, kan ?" Roy menyikut sikut Riza dengan kencang, berharap gadis itu cepat tanggap. "kupikirRoy pasti mau pergi ke sana, mumpung kita sudah di sini…"

"eeh…be..betul…iya..iya… Gab, ke tempat Den dulu, ya…."

"roy…" bisik Gabby canggung, ia menatap ke tanah sambil memainkan rok panjangnya. "…. daerah itu sudah dijadikan lapangan…."

Roy shock mendengarnya. Ti..tidak mungkin…. Memang, sih.. itu sudah lama… tapi ia masih rindu pada Den. Anjing itu sudah setia padanya dari ia berumur 3 tahun, hingga akhir hayatnya ketika ia tertabrak oleh mobil dan akhirnya anjing kecil itu mati di tangan roy.

"kalau begitu… ayo kita pergi ke lapangannya…" bisik Roy perlahan sambil menunduk. "…mumpung kita sudah di sini…"

---

Benar-benar apa jyang dikatakan Gabby adalah betulan. TEmpat yang dulunya berbukit-bukit dan masih penuh dengan semak-semak itu sekarang telah menjadi lapangan luas yang diaspal. Beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain basket, ada beberapa anak lainnya yang bermain lompat tali. Di pojok dari lapangan itu ada taman bermain anak-anak. Sebuah sandbox besar di mana anak berumur 3-5 tahun sedang membuat sand castle mereka, sedangkan di seberangnya ada ayunan dan perosotan kecil yang penuh dengan anak yang mengantri. Tidak begitu damai juga. Ada seorang anak yang bertubuh besar, menyelak masuk dan membuat anak perempuan kecil di hadapannya menangis.

Riza yang tidak tahan melihat hal itu, segera maju dan memarahi si anak bertubuh besar hingga kabur tunggang langgang. Sebaliknya, ia tersenyum pada si anak kecil, lalu menepuk perlahan rambutnya agar ia tidak menangis lagi.

Setelah beres, Riza kembali lagi ke tempat Roy dan gabby yang memandanginya tadi.

"roy ? selama 7 tahun ini kau berubah menjadi penyayang begini, ya !" Gabby terkejut tak percaya. "..pasti karena ada Riza, ya kan ?"

Roy yang asli tersipu malu, begitu juga Riza. Gabby hanya tertawa senang melihat keduanya itu malu-malu.

"aah…ayo, cepat jalan !" teriak Riza sambil berbalik dan berjalan di paling depan, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket menghalangi jalannya. Sekumpulan anak di sana berpaling padanya dengan penuh harap agar ia melempar kembali bolanya.

"dik…boleh pinjam bolanya ?" tanya Riza sopan sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. "nanti setelah selesai kakak kembalikan."

Anak kecil itu… mungkin sedikit takut melihat roy, sehingga mereka asal mengiyakan saja. Kumpulan anak itu menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan, sementara gabby dan roy menyusul Riza ke tengah lapangan.

"ngapain, riz ?" bisik roy pelan supaya gabby tak mendengarnya.

"kalau aku menang, hutangku lunas… one on one, oke ?" Riza tersenyum licik.

"hutang…ah ! iya!" roy menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa hutang riza, padahal tadinya ia yang paling bersemangat menagih hutangnya. "tidak ! tidak bisa ! lagipula kau kan dalam wujud pria, aku wanita, jelas saja kalah…"

"jangan jadikan itu sebagai alasan, _Lieutenant _"

"…jadi kau benar-benar merendahkanku gara-gara sekarang aku ini kelihatan jadi _bawahanmu, _begitu ? siapa takut !" roy mulai terpancing oleh Riza. "kalau aku menang, hutangmu ku tiga kali gandakan, oke !"

Riza menarik nafas panjang. _"whatever…"_

dia pasti akan menang.

Gabby yang tidak tahu menahu sama sekali tentang negosiasi mereka ini disuruh menjadi wasit untuk game mereka. Pokoknya, siapa yang memasukkan 3 kali duluan, dia yang menang. Game dimulai dari Roy duluan yang mendrabble (Riza memberi kesempatannya sebagai _ladies first)_. Bolanya direbut oleh Riza yang segera membuat slam dunk dan mencetak angka.

"mudah sekali kalau setinggi ini…" ejeknya pada Roy yang terlihat kesal, namun masih tetap dapat menahan emosinya dan bertindak arogan seperti biasanya.

"… jangan senang dulu… lihat saja…"

Kali ini bola yang didrabble roy kembali berhasil direbut oleh Riza. Perempuan itu bersiap untuk menge-shoot, namun sebelum bolanya menyentuh ring, segera ditangkap oleh Roy dan ia mencetak angka.

"satu sama, riz…" roy menyengir.

"itu nilai kasihan…biar angka seimbang."

Permainan terus berlanjut dan sekarang angka mereka 2 sama.

"kau hebat juga…" bisik Roy sambil ngos-ngosan, hendak memulai bolanya lagi.

"kau juga tidak buruk…"

"tapi aku tidak akan kalah !"

"aku juga.."

Roy tersenyum, mengecup pipi Riza di depan umum. "aku suka semangatmu, _bunny_…"

Riza terperanjat atas tindakan cepat roy itu. walau hanya anak-anak yang mungkin melihat mereka, tapi jantungnya rasanya hampir keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya. Darahnya memompa amat cepat ke arah kepalanya, sehingga pipinya bersemu merah sekali. "roy !"

Roy hanya tertawa kecil. "ayo, lanjutkan permainannya !"

Cara licik Roy berhasil. Riza tidak konsentrasi dalam permainan dan dengan mudahnya bola telah sepenuhnya dikontrol oleh roy dan ia pun membuat tembakan 3 point shoot yang indah, masuk dengan mulusnya ke dalam ring….-seharusnya.

Sialnya, hampir bola itu masuk, seorang laki-laki entah dari mana datangnya, telah melompat dan memukul bola itu keluar dari jalurnya. Score tetap dua sama…roy gagal mendapat ciuman 3 kali lipat dari Riza…

"sialan…" bisiknya dibawah nafasnya. Riza terlihat lega.

"tsk..tsk…tsk…" pria itu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sambil mendatangi Roy. "gadis cantik sepertimu tidak pantas bicara sperti itu…" bisiknya dengan seduktif sambil mengangkat dagu Roy sejajar dengan wajah pria itu.

Gabby yang dari jauh menonton keduanya, berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mundur perlahan ketika melihat tampang lelaki itu. Mukanya dipenuhi rasa benci dan takut. Amarah yang tersimpan, juga dendam tergambar dengan jelas dari rautan wajahnya.

"ka…kau…"

Perhatian lelaki itu teralih dari Roy. Ia menurunkan wanita itu…maksudnya lelaki itu juga…atau… yah, pokoknya ia menurunkan roy (entah mau dibilang wanita atau lelaki, terserah!) Si orang misterius itu berbalik ke arah gabby, menyengir sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, sayang ! sudah lama tidak bertemu !"

_TBC_

a/n : wah… karakter baru lagi ! aku suka ! orang ini… yah, lumayan ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu gabby…dan bakal kuceritaain di chapter-chapter berikutnya… trus, nanti juga akan kukeluarkan karakter baru lagi…mungkin satu orang lagi. Kutunggu setidaknya 2 reviews baru akan kuterusin cerita selanjutnya ! thx !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Soul Guide **_

**_Chapter 11 – His & Her Past_**

"Hai sayang ! sudah lama tak bertemu !"

Gabby menyipitkan matanya, sambil tetap mundur teratur dan menjauhi dirinya. Lelaki itu justru malah terus mendekat padanya, hendak memeluknya sekali lagi.

"sudahlah Matt !! sudah kubilang kau pergi saja jauh-jauh !!!"

"oh, ya ??" Ia maju kembali sambil berbisik pelan ditelinganya, yang memberi getaran ke seluruh tubuh Gabby. "bagaimana dengan malam pesta waktu kelulusan itu, huh ??"

Gabby tergetar. Matanya sudah tak tahan ingin menangis sejak pertama kali ia melihat sampah itu. Untungnya Mattheas telah pergi meninggalkannya setelah ia melepaskan sebuah kecupan di pipinya dengan cepat. Ia terdiam.

"Gab !!" teriak Roy sambil berlari ke arahnya. "kau tidak apa-apa ??"

Pelan, ia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyeka ujung matanya yang telah berair. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa koq… Ia tidak membuatmu terkejutkan, Riza ?

Roy menggeleng. "aku juga tidak apa-apa."

"kau betul-betul tidak apa-apa ?" sebenarnya Riza tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu. Jelas sekali Roy tidak apa-apa…Hanya saja ia melakukan itu sebagai bagian dari acting Roy Mustangnya yang sepertinya mulai ia hayati. "Kalau ia macam-macam lagi pada kalian, panggil aku saja."

Gabby mengeluarkan tawa kecil dengan gugup. "Roy..kau berperan seperti bodyguard kami saja…tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan ke sini lagi… tenang saja."

Riza menyentak nafasnya dengan keras. "ya sudah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Sebenarnya perjalanan pulang mereka tidak terlalu mulus. Buktinya, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa kelompok orang yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk bertemu. Kelompok pertama, peserta single, seorang wanita muda berusia sepantaran Riza yang mereka temui di depan caffee.

"Roy !!" teriaknya sambil dengan cepat melompat ke arah pelukannya. "sudah lama sekali kau tidak pulang ke sini !!" jelas sekali nada semangat dari dalamnya. Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan celana jeans pendek ketat dan kaus putih tanpa lengan yang tak kalah ketatnya, yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang cukup indah.

"…anda siapa, ya ??" Riza menatapnya cukup lama sambil mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. Tidak ada alasan untuk wanita ini memeluknya tiba-tiba begitu saja, dan ia tidak mengenalnya. Lagipula, dia ini WANITA, demi Allah ! Ia tidak senang dipeluk dan bersentuhan dengan wanita lainnya, apalagi dalam jangkauan dekat sperti itu.

Yang ditanya malah merenggut dan (untungnya) segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Roy ! Kehidupan dikota telah mencuci ingatanmu akan desa ini, ya ?! Masak kau bisa lupa kalau aku ini adalah- "

Roy yang menyadari siapa wanita itu segera belari dari jauh dan menggandeng lengan Riza dengan mesra. "sayang… siapa wanita itu ??" pelan-pelan, ia menyiku pinggangnya, memberi kode untuk ikut bermain dalam drama kecil mereka.

"uh…sendiri juga lupa. Kau tidak menunggu lama, kan ?" Riza tersenyum. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri hampir muntah dengan kebohongan sperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku masih mau lihat-lihat lagi di toko itu…hanya saja aku lihat kamu dipeluk-peluk oleh wanita itu… aku kan jadi cemas…" Roy memberikan tampang memelas, sambil terus bergelantungan di tangannya.

"tidak…tidak… memangnya untuk apa aku selingkuh darimu, huh ??"

"OKAY !" teriak wanita berambut hitam yang sedari tadi sudah kesal melihat pasangan yang mesra ini, sedangkan dirinya yang dikacangin itu. "Fine ! Pasti karena wanita ini, makanya kau telah melupakan diriku, juga desa ini, kan !! Aku tahu, ini desa kecil, tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan kehidupan di kota, tapi lihat saja kau… " ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap diri Riza dengan tajam. "aku akan memberitahukan SEMUA kebenaran tentang dirimu pada gadismu yang sekarang. Biar semuanya tahu !! Biar terbuka semua sifat jelekmu !!"

Roy mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menepuk-nepuk gendang telinganya, maksudnya gendang telinga Riza, berharap agar saat itu ia tidak jadi tuli seketika. "menarik. Sifat apa itu, kalau aku boleh tahu, huh ?? Roy… ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku ??"

Riza menggeleng. "silahkan, nona….nona siapa ?"

"Eri !" teriaknya kasar.

"Eri ?? sepertinya aku ingat nama itu…" bohong. Hanya saja feeling Riza mengatakan bahwa gadis ini adalah mantan Roy yang ke sekian ribu. Makanya ia bepura-pura untuk mengingatnya sedikit…setidaknya. "silahkan… ceritakan semua yang kau tahu…"

"Huh. Baik. Kalau kau mau tahu, nak. Kuberitahu saja kalau aku ini adalah pacar Roy 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia yang bilang kalau nanti ia pulang, kami akan menikah dan hidup bahagia. Tapi apa ? Pulang-pulang bawa gadis lain…Lihat saja. Paling-paling satu dua minggu setelah ini kau akan diputuskan !! semua di desa ini sudah tahu kebiasaannya !!"

Roy tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tangan riza dan menaruhnya di atas perutnya. "aku tahu…tapi itu kebiasaan lamanya… Memang pacarnya dulu banyak. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak, kan ?? Lagi pula dia ke sini tidak membawa gadis lain…Tapi membawa _istri _dan _calon anaknnya_ "

Dua orang yang tersentak mendengar hal itu. Satu si gadis yang bernama Eri itu, kedua, Riza sendiri yang tangannya masih berada di atas perut tubuh aslinya. Gila !!! Roy benar-benar gila !! bohong macam apa itu !! Oke. Dia mau mengikuti permainan aktingnya, tapi tidak sampai separah ini !!

Muka Riza sudah memerah. Ia melirik ke arah Roy yang dengan pedenya menghadapi mantannya itu. Sepercah rasa malu menghantui dirinya. Tampang Roy di dalam dirinya, seolah menjadi gadis yang amat berani. Tidak takut apa pun. Namun terkadang juga bisa menjadi seorang yang amat manis. Feminim yang amat disukai lelaki.

Ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Walau tubuhnya sama, namun didiami oleh dua roh yang beda, membuat diri _Riza Hawkeye _terlihat beda sekali.

Sentuhan pelan mendarat di pundaknya. "hey…bengong, _sir ?_ "

"tidak…tidak…"

"Hey !!!!" teriak Gabby dari belakang. "aku dengar ada ribut-ribut apa di sini ??"

"tidak…hanya si Eri saja…" Riza tersenyum, lalu mengambil kantong buah yang dibawa Gabby dan berjalan membawakannya. "bukan masalah. Kudepak dengan mudah…"

"roy…roy… urusi gadis-gadis lamamu di sini, lho… banyak dari mereka yang masih menunggumu…"

"oh, ya ?" Riza berpura-pura santai sambil tertawa. Padahal hatinya kaget setengah mati. Kolonelnya bukan hanya saja player di kota, tapi di desa juga…. Susah sekali punya colonel terkenal seperti dia…

Mereka berjalan pulang memutar karena ada kecelakaan di jalan utama. Maka itu mereka memutar sedikit lewat stasiun, dan disitulah mereka bertemu dengan kelompok kedua, kelompok yang amatttt mengganggu Roy.

"ahh !! betulkan ! sudah kubilang kalau menunggu di sini sebentar saja, pasti ada kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan mereka." Suara berat yang familiar terdengar di telinga Roy, ketika ia berjalan melewati stasiun. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, menimbang-ninmbang pilihan antara memalingkan kepala untuk melihat atau tidak.

"ah…salah orang, kali…lagipula, menunggu di sini satu hari bukan ide yang tepat, kan ?!"

Duh..suara lain lagi. Lebih tinggi dan kekanak-kanakkan. Jangan-jangan itu memang benar mereka…tapi…Terlanjur, Kepalanya sudah berpaling pelan-pelan dengan slow motion untuk melihat siapa mereka.

"Benar kan !! LIEUTENANT HAWKEYEEEEE !!!! KAMI DI SINIIIIIII!!!!"

Suara lain lagi. Sedang. Plus bau rokok. Tanpa perlu mengidentifikasi mereka dari suara pun, kepalanya sudah menoleh sepenuhnya dan mengekspos wajahnya, sekaligus memberi harapan pada mereka.

"tuh, kan !! tidak sia-sia kita menunggu satu hari di stasiun…akhirnya kita bertemu Colonel dan lieutenant juga…" ucap Brenda sambil ikut berlari membawa tas barangnya ke arah Roy yang amat menyesal telah memperlihatkan wajahnya. Riz menghentikan tapaknya, lalu menoleh pula ke arah mereka. Setelah itu, wanita itu melepas tatapan garam Roy Mustang pada Roy yang membuat darahnya terasa mengering dan warna tubuhnya menjadi pucat pasi.

_KENAPA MEREKA ADA DI SINI ??_

Roy hanya menggeleng-geleng tak berdaya, lalu memberikan mata memelas bak anak anjing yang semoga ampuh untuk Riza.

"Havoc, Fuerry, Brenda !! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ???"

"uh… se..sebenarnya…Fuhrer juga memberi kami izin untuk menyusul colonel ke sini…"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau si tua setengah buta itu memberi izin atau tidak, tapi _APAKAH AKU MENYURUH KALIAN KE SINI ?!!!" _

Fuerry yang diteriaki itu merinding gemetaran, mirip dengan anjing kecil yang dulu ia temui di depan HQ pada saat hujan, di mana saat itu tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengambilnya dan dengan terpaksa harus ia kembalikan lagi anjing kecil yang malang itu ke tempat sebelumnya yang amat dingin.

"Fuhrer menyuruh kami menginvestigasi Kolonel dan letnan agar tidak terjadi affair di antara mereka berdua." Jawab Havoc mantap tanpa menggunakan otak kecilnya itu untuk berpikir kedua kalinya. "Anda bisa menelepon Fuhrer untuk memastikannya, kok."

Ya..ya..ya.. Dialah Havoc si raja bohong yang paling dapat diharapkan pada saat-saat genting seperti ini. Riza menatap Havoc menyeluruh, memastikan apakah yang baru saja diucapkannya untuk betul atau bohong. Keduanya baginya sebenarnya sama saja. Sama-sama mendatangkan sial alias akan menimbulkan masalah baginya. Kalau memang Havoc berkata apa adanya, berarti Fuhrer telah mencurigai mereka berdua dan mereka sekarang sedang berada di posisi yang cukup genting (tidak untuk melupakan poin bahwa mereka telah memulai hubungan yang lebih serius, walau pun belum ada pengungkapan cinta yang pasti diantara mereka) dan kedua, kalau memang Havoc berbohong. Huh, rasakan tembakan mautnya nanti !! Berarti mereka telah membolos kerja yang juga berarti pulang dengan sambutan hangat dari kerjaan yang bertumpuk indah dan juga mereka telah melanggar perintah atasan, dimana ia -sebagai _colonel_ -tidak pernah memberikan perintah untuk datang ke kampung halaman si Kolonel ini.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, ikut." Akhirnya ia mengalah. "Aku akan menelepon Fuhrer dari rumah saja dan kalau Fuhrer berkata dia tidak memberi izin, Havoc.,…" matanya tajam menatapnya. "silahkan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepalamu tercinta itu…"

Havoc menelan salivanya. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, kakinya bergetar ketakutan. Kok rasanya seperti diancam oleh letnan satu saja, ya…tidak seperti Colonel saja…"ugh. Tentu saja, sir." Cepat-cepat ia memberikan salute. "kami siap melaksanakan perintah anda apa pun juga di sini…"

Untung ia memberikan embel-embel itu sehingga Riza tak tahan untuk menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibirnya ketika ia berkata "dismissed." pada mereka.

Well, rupanya ia punya bahan baku yang amat baik yang bisa ia eksploitasi…

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soul Guide **_

_**Chapter 12 : Bro & Sis's night – secret revealed : part I**_

Setelah perjalan panjang dan melelahkan sekaligus menyebalkan itu, kembalilah mereka ke rumah kediaman mustang, di mana para bawahan Roy –kali ini mungkin akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan bawahan Riza- menggali keuntungan dengan menginap di sana. Illia Mustang terlihat bahagia mendapatkan beberapa bawahan Roy yang dianggapnya _care _pada atasannya sehingga merela-relakan waktu dan jadwal mereka yang padat untuk datang berkunjung.

Gabby juga kelihatannya amat ceria dengan kedatangan teman-teman adiknya. Dengan segera setelah sampai di rumah, ia berlari ke arah dapur dan membuatkan teh untuk mereka semua. Belum selesai teh diteguk, gadis itu telah mengeluarkan kue strawberry cheese cake di hadapan mereka, dan hal ini juga cukup membuat Riza berjuta-juta kali menginjak keras kaki Roy yang tidak tahan ingin melahap kue-kue itu dalam sekejap.

"hoa…kuenya enak sekali… ini kau yang buat, gabby ?" tanya havoc menyeringai sambil menambahkannya lagi. "atau mungkin Colonel ??"

"Diam, havoc !" bentak Riza dengan keras. "sudah kubilang jangan berani macam-macam atau adieu pada kepalamu tercin- AWWW !"

Dengan keras kakinya akhirnya diinjak, setelah sedari tadi ia puas menginjak-injak kaki pacarnya-yang-akan-datang itu. Bukan. Roy mustang tidak akan menginjak kakinya hanya karena ia memberikan ancaman tingkat 2 pada havoc…itu terlalu rendah. Gabby yang melakukannya. Ia berdiri sambil mengacakkan pinggang, lalu menatapnya tajam. "Roooy ! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memperlakukan bawahannmu seperti kau memperlakukan seekor anjing !!! Mana sopan untuk berbicara demikian di depan umum ??!"

Muka Riza terasa amat sangat sekali merah hingga rasanya lebih parah dari kepiting rebus. Darah dari seluruh tubuhnya serasa berkumpul di wajahnya, mengembang dan membuat wajahnya panas. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, amat malu karena dirinya yang perfeksionis itu rasanya sama sekali tidak pernah ditegur dalam satu decade ini-sama sekali.

Gadis yang hari itu dikuncir poni itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah havoc, tidak mengindahkan sedikitpun bagaimana muka ataupun ekspresi _Roy Mustang _adiknya itu, lalu memperlembut cahaya matanya. "tidak apa-apa, tuan letnan…aku sudah menegur adikku yang kadang-kadang memang suka lupa diri dan tidak mengontrol ucapannya." Ia tersenyum. "tidak apa-apa, kan ?"

Havoc mengangguk. Mukanya sedikit memerah juga, hampir sama seperti Riza, namun bukan dan sama sekali bukan karena malu, namun rasanya… ia tersipu…. Jantungnya berdetak amat keras hingga seolah-olah benda kecil itu ingin keluar melompat dari tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun. Ia kehilangan pita suaranya… Mulutnya tergetar dikala ia mencoba memaksakan mengatakan sesuatu, walau hanya sembarang satu kata saja.

"u…uh…te..terima kasih…"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk sekali lagi, tidak menyadari bahwa itulah yang membuat pria lawannya ini mendapat serangan jantung tahap 4 kronis yang sudah tidak ada obatnya lagi.

Roy sedikit terkekeh melihat semua kejanggalan setelah kedatangan para bawahannya. Riza yang terlihat culun dengan tampangnya yang didepak mudah oleh Gabby, dan Havoc yang kembali jatuh cinta-pada kakaknya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya !! Kalau tidak ada gabby atau pun Riza di sana, mungkin ia sudah akan mati tertawa bergulingan di lantai, menahan perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Bodoh, bodoh dan amat bodoh !! Havoc bukanlah tipe gabby sama sekali dan kembali, amat menyenangkan melihat bawahannya nanti akan putus cinta…

Ukh. Memang, bicara soal percintaan, ia sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak boleh banyak buka mulut. Kali ini dan hanya kali ini saja –karena ini kasus khusus baginya-, percintaannya rasanya penuh jalan berkerikil dan berbatu tajam, tidak seperti jalan-jalan cintanya sebelumnya, bersih dan mulus bak jalan tol. Okay. Memang, baginya bisa menemukan jalan tikus berbatu yang penuh rintangan itu tidaklah mudah dan penuh perjuangan. Tapi demi wanita –sekarang pria- yang dicintainya seumur hidup itu, ia tidak akan menyerah.

"hm… sepertinya kalian semua lelah, bagaimana kalau kuantar dulu ke kamar untuk berisirahat sebentar ??" tanya gabby sambil berdiri dan mengumpulkan semua gelas-gelas dan piring-piring kotor ke dalam nampan dan membawanya ke dapur. "Masih ada satu kamar kosong di atas…"

"Bukannya kamar gudang cadangan itu hanya memiliki single bed ?? Mana cukup untuk mereka bertiga ??" Langsung tiba-tiba Roy menyambar tanpa melakukan kompromi ulang dengan saraf pusatnya. Gabby menatapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Riz, kau sudah pernah masuk ke kamar itu ??"

Roy kalap. Riza kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh itu. Oh, rasanya ia amat menyesal sekali atas perbuatannya tadi, diam-diam menertawakan Riza ketika dia dipojokkan oleh Gabby, dan sekarang, dia sendiri yang berada di dalam posisi serupa ! sial !!!

"uh…Roy yang telah menjelaskan seluruh denah di rumah ini secara mendetail sebelum kami berangkat ke sini….katanya takut tersesat, begitu…" aih…karangan yang amat buruk darinya. Bahkan Havoc dapat berbohong jauh lebih baik dari itu. Malu dirinya.

"hm…" Gabby mengusap-usap dagunya yang memang tidak mungkin tumbuh janggut di sana. Roy menunggu jawabannya dengan tatapan yang amat memelas agar wanita itu mau percaya padanya. Akhirnya mulutnya terbuka juga. "benar juga…kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin muat 3 orang dalam satu kamar 2x2 dengan satu single bed ??"

_2x2 ?!!! gila !! kami ini mau dipecel seperti apa ?!!!! _

"uh…sepertinya kalau dua orang yang tidur di sana masih mungkin….kalau tiga, mungkin salah satu atau tiga-tiganya, aku tidak berharap yang terburuk terjadi, bisa kehabisan oksigen dan jadi ikan asin yang siap di goreng di sana…"

"Benar…benar sekali, Roy."

"bagaimana kalau Colonel berbagi ranjang dengan Letnan Havoc, saya dan Brenda tidur berdua, karena kalau letnan Havoc dan Brenda, pasti ranjangnya tidak akan muat, lalu Letnan Hawkeye berbagi ranjang dengan Gabby ??" usul fuerry tiba-tiba yang membuat muka-muka kusam yang sedang berpikir itu mencerah bagaikan lampu neon osram yang baru diganti.

_APA ?!! Riza_ku_ akan tidur seranjang dengan Letnan Havoc ?? No Way in the Hell !!!! tidak bisa…tidak bisa !!! _

"Uh… bagaimana kalau Letnan Havoc saja yang berbagi ranjang dengan Gabby ??"

Semua menatapnya dengan curiga, kecuali Havoc tentunya yang sekarang sudah bleeding-bleeding karena hidungnya yang mimisan dan Roy alias Riza yang memberinya tatapan _KAU ITU BEGO SEKALI, SIH !!!! _

"Letnan, hubungan apa yang sudah terjadi antara anda dengan Colonel selama tidak ada kami beberapa hari ini ??" tanya Brenda menyengir sambil tersipu-sipu. "sudah memasuki tahap ranjang, rupanya ??"

"Oh, tutup mulut, Brenda !!" bentak Riza keras. "kau tidak berhak untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun tentang ini mulai dari sekarang dan aku yang memerintahmu sebagai atasan."

Brenda masih cengengesan bersama Fuerry, sementara kali ini lutut Roy kembali merasa lemas, disoroti tatapan haus darah seperti itu dari letnannya tercinta juga sekaligus ter….ter…uh… tidak ada kata untuk mendescribe-nya. Itulah Letnan Hawkeye-_nya_

"Ahem !" Riza berhendam keras sekali lagi. "aku mengerti maksud baik letnan Hawkeye untuk menjodohkan kakakku dengan letnan Havoc," di bagian itu Gabby sedikit tersipu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lantai, tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang-orang. "namun, ada baiknya demi keamanan dan keprofesionalan kita, terlebih lagi alasan Havoc yang sebelumnya dari fuhrer untuk menjaga agar hubungan antara kita semua tetap seperti sebagaimana seharusnya, maka aku menetapkan agar pembagian tempat tidur akan tetap sebagaimana ide yang diungkapkan oleh Fuerry pertama kalinya. Havoc denganku, Hawkeye dengan gabby dan Fuerry bersama Brenda. Jelas ?"

Yuhuu !! itulah kekuasaannya sebagai Colonel sekarang. Dengan mudah akan mengatur semua bawahan Roy agar lebih teratur –termasuk dalam itu, aspek mengatur Roy yang seharusnya adalah atasannya- dan lebih membuat pekerjaannya cepat terselesaikan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, nanti kumpul saja lagi di sini pukul 7 malam untuk makan malam. Akan kubuatkan menu special untuk penyambutan kalian semua !!"

---

Menu special yang dikatakan gabby benar-benar adalah menu special seperti menu-menu makanan di hotel berbintang. Sebanyak 10 macam makanan bintang 5 yang diolah dari bahan-bahan terbaik terjejer rapih di atas meja makan. Anggur first class pun tidak boleh dilupakan untuk dihitung sebagai penghias makanan mewah sebagai pesta penyambutan mereka malam itu.

Setelah puas makan kenyang dan minum lezat, beberapa dari mereka ikut bermain kartu di depan perapian sambil menunggu mengantuk, sedangkan sisanya, semua tenggelam dalam keasyikan mereka masing-masing seperti membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik dan sebagainya.

Kira-kira pukul sebelas lebih hingga hampir setengah dua belas malam, ruang keluarga yang tadinya riuh dengan suara tawa dan candaan orang-orang sudah menyepi, hanya tersisakan pion-pion catur yang berserakan di atas meja, kartu-kartu di mana-mana dan beberapa bungkus makanan kecil yang besok akan menambah kerja Gabby membuang sampah.

Riza masuk ke kamarnya seperti biasa, berakting normal seolah-olah dia adalah Colonel Mustang, membuka kancing kemeja hijau tua yang sedang dipakainya lalu membuka jendela di sebelah tempat tidur Roy untuk mendapatkan angin sebanyak yang dimungkinkan.

Tanpa suara ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, lalu mulai berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Havoc di sebelahnya baru naik tidur beberapa saat setelah ia berbaring di atas ranjang tersebut, berpura-pura telah tidur terlelap.

Ia tidak takut walaupun harus tidur seranjang dengan lelaki itu. Toh, ia juga tidak mungkin berpikiran negative setitik pun karena, _for God's sake, _jiwanya sedang mendiami tubuh seorang lelaki di mana lelaki normal lainnya tentunya tidak akan memiliki nafsu untuk sesama jenis kecuali tentunya yang memiliki sense yang sedikit berbeda, dan ia tahu jelas, bukanlah Havoc untuk memilih tidur dengan lelaki daripada perempuan, walau ia amat memahami jelas bagaimana peruntungannya dalam bidang tersebut.

--

Roy sudah mengganti bajunya dengan nighgown imut-imut, setidaknya ia berpikir begitu, yang ia curi dari lemari baju Riza. Gabby duduk di samping ranjangnya yang ½ kali lebih besar dari ranjang miliknya dibawah lampu tidur sambil membalikkan halaman novel yang sedang di bacanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau kakaknya itu masih suka membaca cerita romansa walau sudah berumur hampir 30 tahun ! Walaupun begitu, ia tidak mengambil pusing akan hal demikian, namun ikut duduk di sisi ranjang lainnya sambil menarik selimut ke arahnya.

"Membaca novel-novel percintaan lagi ?" tanyanya sedikit kaku, membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sumpah, matanya masih lekat-lekat terbuka dan tidak dapat tertutup sama sekali walau jam dinding yang merefleksikan bayangan mereka sudah menunjukkan 2400 hours.

Gabby sedikit mengangguk, matanya masih terfokus pada novel cukup tebal yang dari tadi menyita perhatiannya. "ceritanya tentang seorang wanita yang mencintai seorang lelaki yang kemudian menjadi pacarnya…"

Roy menguap, sepertinya pertanda baik kalau dia mulai mengantuk. Tapi sialnya, rasa ngantuk yang biasanya ingin ia usir itu tak kunjung pula. "Happy ending story seperti biasanya…" tak sadar ia mengucapkannya keras-keras. "padahal hidup manusia tidak semuanya berakhir seperti itu, kan ??"

"Bukan, Riz, wanita ini tidak mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang dicintainya…" perlahan ia membenamkan wajahnya ke novel yang sedang ia baca. "pria itu hanya mengincar harta dari wanita yang merupakan putri jendral kaya, lalu menduakannya setelah sekian lama mereka berkencan…" suaranya mulai parau. Wanita itu memperlambat setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dan volume suaranya pun mengecil. Roy mulai merasakan kalau ada butiran-butiran air kecil meluncur cepat dari pipi halus miliknya, turun membasahi tumpukan kertas di atasnya.

Roy menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat ke kakaknya, menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat apakah ia benar-benar sedang menangis-dan memang benar. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. "Gab…. Kenapa ??" matanya melembut, menatap wanita itu penuh sebagai kakaknya yang walau kelihatannya kuat, namun sebenarnya rapuh di dalamnya. "apa….ada yang salah ?"

Gabby menghapus air matanya, namun air-air itu masih tetap mengalir sendirinya, bukan atas perintah dari otaknya ataupun apa yang mengatur alurnya itu. "bukan, riz…bukan apa-apa…" bisiknya pelan. Suaranya masih tergetar, bibirnya masuk ke dalam, digigit olehnya untuk menahan tangisan dan kepedihan yang tergores jauh di dalam sana. "...bukan apa-apa…"

Roy menata matanya sekali lagi. Ia bohong. Jelas bohong. Ini bukan _bukan apa-apa…_ Jelas ini _ada apa-apa. _Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik mata cokelat tuanya yang selalu bersinar kapan pun ia berbicara dengan orang lain. Ada sesuatu jauh dibalik itu yang tidak ia ketahui, yang mungkin telah terjadi di sepanjang 7 tahun silam ini.

"Gab…" suaranya dalam, dengan nada yang kaya. "ini kelihatannya serius…dan kau butuh teman berbagi…"

Gabby mengambil selimut untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia mulai berhenti menangis. Wanita itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita. "ini kuceritakan padamu hanya sebagai sahabat….tolong jangan beritahukan siapa pun, riz….termasuk Roy…"

_**TBC**_


End file.
